Together Forever
by Neko-Chan in Wonderland
Summary: [COMPLETE] It's Tohru's birthday and the Sohmas have to arrange a surprise party for her! What happens when Akito sends the juunishi an invitation to a banquet? Will the curse finally be broken? Multiple pairings. Mainly KxT [SPOILERS]
1. A Surprise for Tohru

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Fruits Basket… Stop rubbing it in! **runs away sobbing**

A/N: Hee hee! These are good times. This fic is basically how I want Fruits Basket to turn out. It's my little Kyoru fantasy! So enjoy (And don't forget to review!)

"Good morning mother!" Tohru Honda woke up and picked up the photo of her deceased mother. As she dressed, she looked at her clock. "Looks like I'm up a bit earlier than usual. That means I can make a good breakfast for Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun, and Shigure-san!"

She made her way downstairs full of life and energy. She was surprised to see noises already coming from the kitchen. She poked her head in to see Kyo making breakfast.

"Kyo-kun? What are you doing up so early?" Tohru came to stand next to him.

"Ah! Oh! Tohru! Well I got up early today and well… I thought I'd make you breakfast since…" Kyo's voice turned into an incoherent mumble. His face was flushing noticeably.

"Oh, Kyo-kun! Thank you so much for thinking of me! It makes me so happy!" She smiled gently.

Tohru felt her cheeks turn hot. It _did_ make her feel happy; _too_ happy. Since when… has she been feeling this way about Kyo? Since when had she begun to forget how mother's voice sounded? She gazed longingly at Kyo's anxious gestures. She just wanted…

"You id-!" Kyo turned extremely red. "You… You're so hopeless!" was all he could manage to stammer. He tapped her gently on the head and went back to breakfast.

"Hee hee hee!" Tohru started giggling.

"What? What's so funny!" Kyo looked up from the food.

"It's just that, you look so cute when you get mad like that!" It took her a moment to realize what she had said. "Oh! I mean…" she blushed and covered her face with her hands.

Kyo smiled awkwardly. "What? Is that your way of saying I look funny when I'm mad?" he teased. He reached out to touch her hands and…

"Ah, to be young, naive! So oblivious to the love blossoming in front of our eyes!" Shigure pops in between them. "Kyo-chan, you lucky dog, Tohru-kun is the best bride you could have!" he joked, "Oh, I just want to steal her away!"

"What the hell are you talking about you pervert!" Kyo shouted. "Tohru getting married!"

Suddenly a black aura hung around them.

"Bad… premonition…" Shigure whispered, the hairs on the back of his neck standing up.

"_What were you saying about our Tohru-kun?_" Hanajima was at the doorway with sparks coming from her head, accompanied by Uotani, holding a lead pipe in her hands.

"I was joking of course! AHAHAHAHA, how funny! Well, so much work, so little time! I bid you all a good evening!" Shigure quickly retreated to his study.

"Good evening? It's six-thirty in the morning!" Uotani discarded the pipe and took off her shoes.

"Shigure doesn't exactly have a normal sleep pattern." Yuki staggered over in a daze, tugging absent-mindedly on his tie.

"Yuki-kun, you're up early! Oh and Uo-chan, Hana-chan, what are you doing over here?" Tohru started looking frantically from one person to another, not sure what to do.

"Don't worry about it Tohru-kun! Why don't you go get your things so we can walk to school together?" Hanajima smiled and took a piece of toast and began eating it. ("Hey, that's Tohru's you gothic witch!")

"Okay!" Tohru cheerfully hopped upstairs. As soon as she was out of earshot, Uotani slapped the wall to get everybody's attention.

"Listen up boys! Yeah, you too, you perverted old slacker!" She directed at Shigure who was trying to sneak by. "Tohru-kun's birthday is in a week, and we're planning to throw her a surprise party! We decided it should be at your house, considering my house is really small, and half the people who step into Hanajima's house get cursed."

"C-cursed…?" Sweat dripped down Shigure's forehead.

"You decided that without even asking!" Kyo cut in.

"Honda-san's birthday?" Yuki woke up from his half-asleep mode. "Sounds good to me."

"Yes! Yes! We must treat our flower- I mean Tohru-kun!" Shigure cut in.

"F-Fine... If it's for Tohru…" Kyo hesitantly gave in.

"For Tohru, eh? That was quick. My, my, is our little Kyo-chan growing up, or is he in L-O-V-…" A fist that landed on his nose, supplied by a beet-red Kyo, cut off Shigure.

"Oh my, this won't do, our Tohru-kun being stolen away…" Hanajima stated dangerously.

"W-What's being stolen!" Tohru came in just in time to stop Kyo from starting on Hanajima.

"Nothing. Now, shall we go?" Hanajima went through an attitude change and smiled at Tohru.

"YES!" Tohru put on her shoes. Yuki followed Hanajima, Uotani, and Tohru outside. "Kyo-kun, come on! Thank you for the breakfast!" She smiled warmly, making Kyo's insides melt.

"Y-Yeah…" He followed a small smile on his lips.

"Those two have got to grow up if they're going confess to each other or something." Shigure laughed to himself as the lively bunch walked down the path.


	2. Hanajima's crush

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own Fruits Basket.

**A/N:** Well, here we are. CHAPTAH TWOOOO! Does happy dance Well, enjoy, and don't forget to R&R!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_I've been thinking about you for a while…_

The bell rang as school ended for the day. Hanajima, Uotani, Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru made their way outside.

"Ah!" Tohru stopped walking. "I forgot my notebook in class! I'll be right back!" She hurried back into the school.

After she was inside, Uotani spoke up. "So, about the party, have you guys got a guest list yet?"

The two boys thought for a moment. "Well, we'd have to invite Momiji, Hatsuharu, and Kisa. If Kisa comes, then Hiro will come. Knowing Shigure, he'll probably invite Ayame, Hatori, and Ritsu." Yuki listed carefully. He knew that eventually, all the juunishi except Kureno would show up.

"I guess Shishou is coming." Kyo said absentmindedly.

"Shishou… You mean, K-Kazuma?" Hanajima said quietly. Everyone turned to her. Her cheeks were pink and she was acting different from how they had ever seen before. _I've been thinking about you for a while…_

"Y-yeah…" Kyo looked at her in a puzzled way. "Whatever, lets go."

"Um, no I have some place to go…" Hanajima mumbled and everyone watched her walk away in a dazed way.

"Where is Hana-chan going?"

"T-TOHRU!" Everyone jumped up two feet.

"Um, is there something wrong?" Tohru looked at them strangely.

"N-nothing! C'mon…" Kyo took her hand and led he away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_I don't know why I'm going. I don't know what I'm doing. Yet I still… I still go. Every day…_

Hanajima walked until she saw the dojo in sight. She had been doing this for a few weeks now. She hoped Kyo wouldn't be there. She hoped Kazuma would.

She peeked her head from behind the wall at the gates. Sure enough, there he was. Kazuma was warming up before he taught his lesson. The smooth strokes of his fists and the intense look on his face made Hanajima turn pink. (It would be red, but is Hanajima really capable of that kind of a blush?)

Feeling like he was being watched, Kazuma turned his gaze towards the gates. He looked quick enough to catch sight of black curls disappearing behind the wall. His eyes widened and his face turned a tiny bit pink. _It couldn't be…_ He shook his head. Now he felt like Shigure for thinking something like that. _She was so young…_

After hesitating a moment, Kazuma went after whoever was watching him. He ran until he caught up with the figure disappearing down the path. "Wait!"

Hanajima gasped and turned around. _He saw me!_

"Why do you come here everyday?" Kazuma asked. "Is it because you're… in love with Kyo perhaps?" He choked out, almost afraid of the answer.

"N-No! That's not it at all!" Hanajima was a bit flustered, not sure what to say. "I… That is I… um… I…"

_What is she trying to say? Could it…_ Kazuma felt himself blushing. _But she's so much younger than me…She couldn't…_Kazuma walked over to face her.

"I… I come here because I want to see you!" Hanajima finally blurted out. She gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. _What have I said?_ Her cheeks turned flaming red. (Oh god, it is possible for her to blush like that!)

_Might as well get it over with…_ "I mean, what I'm trying to say is… I… I REALLY, REALLY LIKE YOU!" She practically screamed.

There was a long silence between them as the wind rushed by. Late cherry blossoms spiraled around them. Hanajima's wave powers went haywire as sparks of electricity zapped a nearby mushroom.

Finally, silence was broken by Kazuma's soft whisper. "I… Really like you too."

Hanajima's heart raced. He liked her back! She was lost for words for a second. "H-How old are you?" She asked tentatively.

"Um… 26…" He chuckled a bit.

"That's quite an age difference." Hanajima's heart sank. _Nine years…_

Kazuma laughed a bit. "Don't worry about it, my own parents were ten years apart."

Hanajima smiled.

"So… Do you like movies?" Kazuma asked.

"Horror films are good." Hanajima took on her normal creepy aura as she smiled with a glint in her eye.

"Well, how about this Saturday? Around four?" Kazuma paused. "I heard 'Bloody Murder II' is out…"

"Sounds good to me!" Hanajima laughed like she never had before. Suddenly she felt so free!

"Could you try wearing something besides black, though? I think you'd look good in red or purple, maybe even blue?" Kazuma said casually.

"Don't push it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I wonder what's up with the psychic." Kyo grumbled.

"Ah yes, love…" Uotani sighed.

"WHAT THE HELL—" Kyo started.

Yuki sighed and Tohru just giggled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: And so, chapter two is up, and CHA-CHA! Preview for chapter 3:

Hanajima's going on a date! Kyo and Yuki are going shopping together? At the same mall that Hanajima's going to go for the date?


	3. Some Kissing and Some Shopping

"_I really would like to see you in something besides black…"_

_I can't believe I'm doing this for a GUY…_ Hanajima sighed. _A guy nine years older than me!_

She blushed a little, and then sighed again. She stood at the door of Shigure Sohma's house. She rang the doorbell before she lost her courage.

Tohru Honda opened the door. "H-Hanajima-san! What brings you here?"

"I um… I need to borrow some clothes…" Hanajima said quietly.

"Oh! I'm afraid I don't really have many clothes that are black!"

"N… No. I want something besides black. Red, purple, or maybe even…" She twitched a bit. "…B-blue…"

"AH! What's the occasion?" Tohru excitedly led Hanajima to her room.

"I… um… have a date…" Hanajima's cheeks turned pink as she looked down at the floor embarrassedly.

"AH?" Tohru almost fell over with shock.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kyo watched Tohru take Hanajima upstairs. _What the hell is SHE up to?_ Kyo shrugged. _Who cares about that freak anyway? I have business to take care of._

"Oi! Yuki! You busy today?" Kyo asked hesitantly.

"Huh? No… What do you want?" Yuki looked up from his book.

"Well… I was thinking if you wanted to go to the mall with me. DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT, I'M _NOT_ ASKING YOU OUT! I just want to buy a freaking birthday gift for Tohru!" Kyo started pacing around the room blushing.

Yuki sort of just stared at Kyo in an astonished way. After Tohru was mentioned, though, Yuki smiled. "Okay. We'll get a gift for your girlfriend." He added, just to see his reaction.

"Fine… WAIT WHAT?" Kyo looked at Yuki and turned the deepest shade of red Yuki had ever seen. "WHAT MAKES YOU SAY—I MEAN HOW COULD YOU—I MEAN WE'RE NOT—TOHRU AND I…!"

Yuki chuckled a bit as Kyo stumbled around the room frantically. "Come on, stupid cat, let's go before Tohru comes downstairs."

"WHATEVER YOU DAMN RAT!" Kyo followed him, still blushing. He stopped for a minute. He realized that Yuki had called him "stupid cat" with less of a loathing tone than before. _No, it won't happen!_ Kyo shook his head and kept walking. _I hate Yuki, and Yuki hates me. That's the way it's always been, and that's the way it will always stay._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kazuma stood in front of the mall. He had discarded his usual traditional wear and donned a regular shirt and pants. _I'm early…_ He was a bit nervous. The truth was, he had never really been on a date with anyone.

He spotted Hanajima walking up to him. He blushed when he saw her. Her hair was out and flowing around her. She wore a simple blue dress, and she actually looked like a normal teenage girl.

Hanajima was equally surprised when she saw Kazuma not wearing a kimono. They stood blushing awkwardly for a few seconds until Kazuma finally said. "Um, shall we go then?"

"Y-Yeah…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Meanwhile, Yuki and Kyo were barely two steps away from them, mixed in the crowd. They were standing in front of a shop arguing over which of the three sundresses displayed on the window would suit Tohru better.

"Obviously the yellow one. It suits Tohru perfectly. It goes right with her sunny attitude." Yuki paused to smile in a brotherly way.

"No way! The lilac one would look WAY better on her! She has way too many yellow dresses anyway!" Kyo pointed to the other dress.

Yuki thought for a moment. "You're right. The lilac one would look better on her…"

Kyo stared at Yuki for a while. It wasn't like him to give in so easily. It was like something had changed in him.

"Ah, wait a second. What about this one?" Yuki pointed to the third dress. "Pink would be best on Tohru, don't you think?"

Kyo was too absorbed in his imagination of Tohru in that dress to be shocked that Yuki was asking his opinion. He blushed a little.

"Having perverted thoughts, are we?" Yuki said disdainfully.

"N-NO WAY!" Kyo lied. "I was just thinking about what Hanajima said before. Kyoko was red and Katsuya was white, so together they would be pink—Tohru." A silence hung between them for a second. "Yes… the pink one would be… perfect."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ah yes, that was a pleasant movie, was it not?" Hanajima smiled in her creepy way.

"Yeah… Bloody Murder II… _how pleasant_." Kazuma shuddered a bit. God that girl could watch horror films. She didn't even flinch through the whole thing. "Um, are you hungry?"

"Y-yes…" suddenly Hanajima went back to being shy.

_She's bipolar…_ "How about dinner, then?" Kazuma took her hand.

Hanajima flushed really pink as she felt his hand encircle hers. "Sure…"

They sat together eating chatting quietly about the movie for a little while, when Kazuma noticed that Hanajima's nails were still black.

"Why… Why do you always wear black, Saki-chan?" They were at familiar terms at this point.

Hanajima was quiet for a few seconds. "Such a sudden question…"

"Y-You don't have to answer. I mean, it's perfectly fine if it's just because you like the color black. If there is a reason and you don't want to tell me it's okay…" Kazuma's flustered rant faded.

"No… it's okay. It's to… atone for my sins…" Hanajima spoke softly.

"Sins…?"

"When I was younger, a boy called me a witch and forced me to do disgusting things. I wished he would die, and just like that, he almost died." There was a pause. "It was before I could control my waves. I guess I've learned not to think about or to dwell on it. She really did help me, Tohru did. But still… It was my fault that that boy ended up in the hospital. I still cannot forget my sins…" Hanajima's hair was covering her eyes, so Kazuma couldn't read her expression. "But Tohru, and Arisa and you… all of you… are still… so kind to me!" She looked up into Kazuma's eyes and he saw tears running down her face.

"Saki-chan!" Kazuma leaned over to wipe her tears as she cried. "It's okay… Everybody makes mistakes, right? It was an accident, right? You don't have to punish yourself for it all the time… It's okay now…" He tilted her chin up to look into her eyes.

"K-Kazuma-kun…" She slowly lifted her head far enough to place her lips on his. He was surprised at first, but he couldn't say he minded, so he kissed her back.

Tears of forgiveness slipped down Hanajima's face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Damn, I'm so hungry I could collapse." Kyo and Yuki stumbled tiredly to the food court with shopping bags dangling from each of their hands.

"Same. I think this is good enough…" Yuki sighed contentedly as he looked at the four bags they were carrying. "Well, lets eat… Kyo?" He looked back up at Kyo. He wasn't paying attention, though. He seemed to be gaping in horror and disgust at something behind Yuki.

Yuki turned around to see a girl and a man. At first, he didn't recognize the girl. Who would recognize Hanajima when she was wearing a powder-blue dress? _That is no doubt one of Tohru's dresses._ What he saw next shocked him slightly and he understood what motivated Kyo's reaction. Hanajima was leaning over the table locking lips with none other than… Kazuma.

At first Yuki just stared with his mouth as wide as Kyo's, but once the shock had washed over him, Yuki did something Kyo had never seen him do before. He started laughing. He dropped the bags and collapsed in the chair laughing harder than ever.

Kyo snapped out of his horror to stare at Yuki. After a while he rolled his eyes, aggravated. "You think this is FUNNY, you damn rat? YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY? I THINK MY LIFE IS JUST ABOUT OVER!"

Watching Kyo fume made Yuki laugh even harder.

"DAMN IT! SHISH—" Before Kyo could storm over to the happy couple and tear them apart, Yuki grabbed his arm.

"Don't… ruin… their moment, stupid cat." Yuki managed to gasp between his fits of laughter. After a moment, he recovered and managed to keep at just an amused smile. "No, seriously, Kyo. Let it go. Things happen. Now be a good kitty and eat your lunch."

"Hmph." Kyo sat down and reluctantly picked at his food.

"Stop moping, idiot, and just be happy for him." Now it was Yuki's turn to roll his eyes.

"It… It's not that. I just realized there was something I had forgotten… I'll be right back." Kyo got up and ran off into the crowd.

"Kyo! HEY!" Yuki yelled after him, but he couldn't hear him.

_I know I shouldn't… I don't deserve her… But still… Is it so wrong to be in love? Is it so wrong to want the one you love to love you back?_

Kyo found what he was looking for. A necklace: A crystal heart on a silver chain. _I want to give her my heart, for she has already captured mine._ He thought as he bought it.

Yuki saw Kyo returning a few minutes later with a small plastic bag hanging from his fingers. As soon as Kyo had set the bag down on the table Yuki lunged for it. "Jewelry, huh? Is it for your girlfriend?" Yuki chuckled. He had expected Kyo to get flustered again, but instead he looked up to see Kyo looking down at the table.

"You won't tell anyone, will you?" He asked quietly.

"If you mean Tohru or anyone like that, no. And if you mean Akito, your secret's safe with me." Yuki smiled and tilted his head as he put the box back into the bag. "But it is awfully sweet of you. Who knew the stupid Kyo had it in him to be romantic?"

Kyo blushed. "Shut up… damn Yuki…"

How was it so simple for that hate between them to diminish so quickly? They couldn't say they were best friends, but at this point, they couldn't say they hated each other either. How could this have happened? There was no more "damn rat" and "stupid cat", but instead it was "damn Yuki" and "stupid Kyo". The cat and rat—no, Yuki and Kyo didn't feel enmity towards each other anymore. It must be the work of that girl. It must be Tohru's gift to them.

_The curse... It's fading... My grip is slipping..._


	4. A Proposal

**Disclaimer:** No, I don't own Fruits Basket, and yes, it does get annoying to type this every chapter.

**A/N:** Umm… just another reminder… THIS IS A MAJOR SPOILER FIC. MAJOR! And another thing: If any of you are confused about the Hana/Kazuma thing, you'll have to read farther into the manga to really get it. And if you are someone who's only watched the anime, WHAT ARE YOU DOING GO BUY THE MANGA!

**Spoiler:** For those of you who don't know, and don't mind knowing, there is something that should be said before you read this. Akito is a WOMAN. Yes, FEMALE. Just thought you should know (so you don't think that certain people are gay (cough)).

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Oh, Hatori?" the woman at the counter of the antique bookshop looked up. "You must be here to see Mayuko! MAYUUUUU! YOUR BOYFRIEND'S HEREEE!" The woman called out gaily.

"Stop shouting, mother, I'm right here." Mayuko stepped into the store. "Hi, Hatori, what's up?"

Before Hatori could say anything, Mayuko's mother grabbed their hands and put them together. "I entrust my daughter to you. Please take good care of her."

"MOTHER!" Mayuko pulled her hand away and blushed.

"Um, perhaps you would like to go out with me a while. I have a break from work, and I thought I might come around… Mayu…" Hatori asked awkwardly.

"S-Sure…" Mayuko blushed redder as Hatori smiled and took her hand to lead her out.

"HAVE FUN ON YOUR DATEEEE!" Mayuko's mother called after them.

"Ugh, don't mind her…" Mayuko grumbled.

"No, it's okay I really don't mind." Hatori chuckled. "Um, where—" Hatori was cut off by some teenagers skating by really fast. One of them pushed past Hatori and he collided with Mayuko.

_POOF!_

"H-H-Hatori? HATORI?" Mayuko looked around frantically. "OH MY GOD, HIS CLOTHES… BUT… W-WHERE IS HE?"

"Um… I'm right here…" A voice came from Mayuko's shoulder. A tiny seahorse was on her shoulder.

"HATORI? UWAAHHHHH!" Mayuko ran around panicking and waving around Hatori's clothes (while he sweat-dropped) until she got to a quiet spot in the park where, thankfully, nobody was around. "H-H-HATORI…" and she fainted.

She was awakened a few minutes later by a "poof" sound and saw Hatori sitting in front of her… completely naked… "UWAAAAAAHHHHH!" She fainted again.

When she finally awoke again, she was lying with her head in Hatori's lap under the shade of a tree. "Hatori… Y-You were a seahorse and then you were… n… n… _naked_…" She turned red as she realized that a. she had seen his… his… well, she saw _it_ and b. she was lying in his lap. "Oh!" She sat up. "Um, I could really use and explanation right about now…"

Hatori sighed. He had better tell her the truth; about the curse, and about Kana. He took a deep breath and told her everything. After all, as his girlfriend, she _did_ have the right to know.

"So that's it, huh. Now I see how it is…" Mayuko sniffled.

"Look, I understand if you don't want to be around me after everything I just told you…" Hatori reached out to wipe away her tears. He hadn't realized that she wasn't talking about the curse.

"That's not what I mean! I don't give a damn about the curse!" Mayuko pushed his hand away. "I'm just a replacement aren't I? You still think about her don't you? YOU'RE STILL IN LOVE WITH KANA, AREN'T YOU? I'M JUST A REPLACEMENT FOR HER AREN'T I?"

"What does that have anything to do with what I just told you?" Hatori leaned away from her.

"Kana this, Kana that, all you talk about is her! I know how happy you were when you were with her! I'm just here to fill up that place in your heart where she should be! She's the one for you, not me!" Mayuko started sobbing.

"MAYU!" Hatori grabbed her wrists and pulled her hands away from her face. "Look at me." Mayuko looked up slowly. "You are not a replacement. Kana and I were NOT meant for each other. If we were, would things have happened the way they had? I am with YOU. I love YOU, damn it!" He leaned down and kissed her hard on the lips. "I just keep talking about Kana because I don't want you to end up like her. I don't want us to fall apart like that. Can't you understand that?" Tears were forming behind Hatori's eyes.

"I… I'm sorry Hatori… I really am… a fool… being jealous like a little kid." Mayuko sighed. "Anyway, the whole curse thing will definitely complicate a few things…"

"Yeah… that's what I wanted to talk to you about. I… I've been thinking of getting married… We have been going out for quite a long time…" Hatori said quietly.

"M-Marriage?" Mayuko blushed. She almost fainted again, but kept her head. "But, what about Akito? We don't want you to lose another eye, do we?"

"Exactly. So if we were to get married, we would have to… e… elope…" Hatori braced himself, and sure enough…

"ELOPE? OH MY GOD, OH MY GOD, ELOPE? _ELOPE?_" Mayuko jumped up and began pacing around while clutching her head.

Hatori stood up and held Mayuko's shoulders. "Mayu, do you love me, or not?"

"Y-Yes, I do, but…" there was a short silence. "Hatori, dear, I can't believe I'm saying this, but, lets elope." Mayuko grabbed his shirt collar and pulled him into a kiss.

Hatori pulled away and laughed. "I would hug you, but lets not risk you fainting again. So, do you want to come help me pick out Tohru-kun's birthday gift? Shigure told me her birthday was coming up this weekend, but I'm not really sure what she might like…"

"Sure, I can imagine _you_ will have no idea what to buy a girl for her eighteenth birthday." The happy couple laughed and walked away together.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Akito-san…" A figure leaned over Akito's body. "I just thought you should know, Tohru-kun is having a birthday party tomorrow. All of the juunishi will be there."

"Go away, Shigure, I'm not in the mood." Akito growled.

"Then perhaps some other time, Akito dear. I love so much I will wait for you always…" Shigure smirked and left Akito to her thoughts.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

YAY! Chapter 4 is done. I've decided since this fic is WAY too fluffy, I should add character interviews for some extra fun at the end. So here we go!

Neko-chan: HEY KYO, WHATS SHAKIN'! (Slaps him on the back)

Kyo: What's up with the "Neko-chan" thing? I thought I was the cat.

N: OF COURSE YOU ARE! YOU'RE THE BAKA NEKO! (SMILE!)

K: Why you—!

Yuki: Get a grip with reality: you are a stupid cat.

K: NOBODY ASKED YOU!

(Bicker, squabble, bicker)

Hatori: Lets leave those idiots.

N: GASP! H-H-Hatori… O.O I'm honored that you have decided to be by my side at last! (Sparkle) (big Hatori fan)

H: Um… not quite… -.-;; But I do have a question. What's with all this fluff you put me in? What are you obsessed with fluff or something? I DON'T DO FLUFF! SAY SOMETHING!

N: (stares dazedly at Hatori) O.O (More sparkling)

Shigure: Um, that's all for now, folks… And if you happen to be a teenage girl, call me! (wink)

N: AND REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! (I don't think this interview went that well… (glares at Yuki and Kyo))


	5. The Party

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fruits Basket and I never will, so freaking get over it.

**A/N:** Dear god, you people don't believe me when I tell you that Kazuma and Hanajima are a couple! Fine don't take my word for it! Just wait until volume 15, chapter 89! Then you'll see! THEN YOU'LL ALL SEE!

Onto chapter 5! (This is a really long chapter, by the way.)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tohru awoke to the smell of cake. _It's my birthday today!_ Tohru jumped out of bed and got dressed humming happily to herself.

She made her way downstairs to explore the fresh smell coming from the kitchen. She walked in to find Yuki and Kyo talking and fumbling through cookbooks attempting to make cake. It was working pretty well, considering the wonderful smell. To Tohru's surprise, they weren't arguing. _Thank you god for granting my wish! They've finally stopped fighting!_

They both turned around. "Happy birthday Tohru." Kyo gave her his most sincere smile.

"Yes, happy birthday… Tohru-kun…" Yuki said after.

"Thank—UWAHHH! Yuki-kun, you're finally calling my by my name! I—I'm so happy!" Tohru laughed elatedly.

"Oi! We got you some gifts!" Kyo took off his oven mitts and pushed her into the dining room.

Tohru walked in to find it decorated with balloons and streamers. In the middle of the table she saw two gift bags. "Oh, this is too much! You went through so much trouble just for me!" Tohru blushed.

"It's the least we could do Tohru-kun. We owe you more than you will ever know!" Yuki picked up the bags and handed them to her.

"DRESSES!" Tohru got a girly sparkle in her eyes. "They're so wonderful! Can I try them on?" She bounced up and down excitedly.

"Do whatever you want Tohru. They're yours." Kyo smiled and opened the bathroom door.

Yuki and Kyo sat at the table while Tohru came out to model each of her dresses. They all laughed every time she imitated a catwalk. Last, she tried on the pink dress. She walked out blushing. "Um, it's a tiny bit big…" She shyly walked out to reveal the low cut.

Both Yuki and Kyo inhaled sharply. Yuki turned to Kyo to see his mouth hanging open and his face completely red. _It must look better on her than he had imagined. I'd have to agree though._ Yuki smiled. "I think it's fine Tohru-kun. It looks really good on you!"

Kyo got up and his hand fidgeted with something in his pocket. He walked up to Tohru and stood intimately close to her. He fingered her hair and said softly. "You look… beautiful." For a second he seemed like he was about to say something else, but then thought better of it and walked away.

Tohru stood there like a statue for a few minutes. She eventually recovered and her face turned scarlet. She just stood there for a frantic second and then a silly grin showed through her blush. "I think I'm going to wear this today!" Tohru snapped the tag off and skipped off to throw it out, humming all the while.

"She's in love alright…" Yuki laughed softly and propped himself on his shoulder.

A few minutes later the doorbell rang. Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru all rushed to see who it was, but Shigure beat them there. He opened the door and to Yuki and Kyo's horror, Ayame waltzed in with Mine by his side. Hatori and Mayuko trudged behind them mumbling something about idiots.

"TOHRU-KUUUUUN! Aya brought a gift from all of us: Hatori, Ayame, and yours truly, Shigure! THE MABUDACHI TRIO HAS SHOWERED YOU WITH THERE LOVE! (And Mine too)" Shigure sang as Mine took a handful of heart-shaped confetti and sprinkled it over Tohru.

Ayame pulled out a fluffy dress that was obviously made by him.

"I HAD NOTHING TO DO WITH IT." Hatori made clear.

"Won't you try it on, Tohru-chan? WON'T YOU?" Mine got the insane gleam in her eye.

"No, I'm wearing this dress today!" Tohru giggled happily.

There was a short pause as everyone stared at Tohru as she blushed and stared at nowhere in particular. They were amazed at the facts that she was wearing something so low-cut and that she had just refused something without apologizing for it fervently after.

Hatori broke the silence. "Mayu and I bought you something as well." He handed her a wrapped box. She unwrapped it to find a snow globe with a dragon in it. Tohru smiled up at Hatori as she read the card that was attached. _Thank you for melting away the snow that had once filled my heart._ It read. Hatori smiled back.

"Mayuko-sensei, what are you doing here?" Tohru asked. "I mean, I don't mean to be rude, I'm glad you came but, I wasn't expecting you!"

"Hatori asked me to come. And plus, we have something to tell all of you after." Mayuko smiled. "Happy birthday kiddo."

Tohru smiled back, and then stopped. "Now that I think of it, I don't remember inviting ANY of you here! Why… I mean what—?"

"That would be our doing, Tohru-kun." Tohru whipped around to see Hanajima and Uotani stood at the door and Uotani held a small wrapped package. "We planned a surprise party for you!" Hanajima finished.

"Tohru! This one's for you." Uotani handed her the package. "We really don't have that much money to spend so…"

"OH NO, I LOVE IT!" Tohru unwrapped an elaborate photo frame with roses and vines tangling around the glass. In it was a picture of the three of them and Kyoko. "It's beautiful. I love you both!" Tohru hugged them both and fought back tears.

"We love you too Tohru."

"Yes, you are very precious Tohru-kun."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One by one, all of the people came. Tohru was overjoyed at the fact that so many people had shown up just for her.

Surprisingly, Ritsu came wearing men's clothing.

"Wow, Ritchan-san! You look very handsome!" Tohru greeted him at the door. "What brought this on?"

Ritsu blushed. "Well, you see, Gure-nii said that Mitchan might show up… and I don't want her to think that I'm a cross-dresser or anything like that…"

"I understand!" Tohru laughed and winked at him.

And sure enough, Mitchan came storming through the door. "SENSEI! THE MANUSCRIPT!"

"Ah, yes, that. Well, I have it, but I'll only give it to you after the party, because I know you'll run away with it if I give it to you now. So sit down and have some sake!" Shigure forced her down.

"Hey! Who brought the alcohol?" Kyo grabbed the bottle of sake.

Shigure and Ayame pointed to each other.

"SENSEIII!" Mitchan sobbed.

"There, there, you can tell me all your troubles, and I'm sure I'll sympathize." Ritsu comforted her.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Mitchan sniffed. "Here you go, Tohru-san. Happy birthday." She handed Tohru a few books. "I pulled a few strings and got these for you before they were released in stores. I think you deserve them. Just make sure Shigure does his work!"

"Thank you so much!" Tohru accepted them graciously. "And don't worry, I will."

The doorbell interrupted the party. Shigure walked in a moment later with Akito and Kureno behind him. The whole room went silent. Everybody stared at the people who had just walked in.

"K-Kureno!" Uotani broke the pregnant silence.

"Kureno, do you know this girl?" Akito asked Kureno with the usual cold tone of voice that sent shivers through everyone.

"No, she must be mistaken. I have never seen her before."

Akito didn't seem completely convinced, but dropped the subject anyway.

Uotani looked close to tears and she looked frantically up at Kureno. He shook his head, and she went quiet.

"Well, well, what do we have here? A party for our little Honda Tohru? So, why was I not invited? I came only because I heard about it from someone." Cold looks were thrown at Shigure, but he seemed unfazed. Akito advanced on Tohru. "After all I've done for you, monster, you don't even care to inform me, you wretched little monster!" He reached out and grabbed her throat.

Hanajima held Uotani back from attacking Akito. There was something sinister and bizarre about this person's waves. This man was hiding many secrets. He was cold and not someone to be trifled with. He… he… why did that word not match… his… waves? There was something wrong with it.

"ENOUGH!" Kyo yelled out. Both him and Yuki stood protectively between Akito and Tohru. Kyo clawed Akito's hand off Tohru's neck. Tohru fell to her knees gasping and clutching her throat.

"You have some nerve, nekotsuki. How dare you defy me? Don't you remember what you have done, you monster?" Akito gazed daggers at him. Kyo flinched and fell silent. Akito turned to Yuki. "And you, my little rat. You are also showing nerve, my little pet…" Akito fingered Yuki's hair. "I long for when you will return to my side…" Yuki also shrank back, sheer terror playing through his eyes.

"I'll be leaving now. I'm thinking of throwing a party of my own, and I assure you Honda Tohru, YOU WILL NOT BE INVITED." With such a threatening and loathsome echo of his words hanging in the air, Akito turned on heel and walked out closing the door with a clack.

Kureno hesitated for a minute. He turned to Tohru. "I'm very sorry, Tohru-san." Kureno bowed low to Tohru. He shot one last longing look at Uotani and followed Akito out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Complete silence and fear came next. Even Ayame managed to stay completely quiet.

"What was that all about?" Mitchan muttered quietly.

"So this is Sohma Akito?" Mayuko breathed.

"This man… he is a lie. There is something very wrong with this man… something too sinister to be put into words. I think this is the first time in a long time that I've been so… frightened." Everybody looked at Hanajima as she spoke quietly. "I think Arisa and I should leave now." She got up, bowed, and started walking out. She stopped a second and turned back around.

"Oh yes, and if we ever find out that this Sohma Akito has hurt Tohru-kun in any way, I will blame every Sohma in this house. So you all had best take good care of her." With that she walked out, followed by Uotani who was wiping tears from her eyes.

"I should probably leave too." Mitchan stood up. "Oh and Ritsu-san, I hope to see you again soon." She leaned down and whispered something that sounded suspiciously like "Call me." in his ear. Winking, she left, leaving Ritsu a blushing mess.

"I think that's the flirtiest I've every seen her!" Shigure laughed.

"I don't see anything funny." Came a cold reply from Hatori. He took Mayuko's hand and stood. "I think now is the time to tell you all, that Mayuko and I are going elope. Now if even a WORD of this leaks to Akito, I will personally kill whoever is responsible." He looked sharply at Shigure, but Shigure didn't have his usual conniving look on his face that he got after her found a juicy piece of information he could report to Akito. "We're going to need your help to cover up for us when we go. We're going to Kyoto to get married. Please, _please_ don't say anything to anyone."

There was more silence; until Mine casually said "You'll be needing a wedding dress won't you?"

Everybody smiled and nodded their approval. Hatori and Mayuko looked at each other and smiled.

_It must be nice to love someone so much…_ Thought Tohru, although she knew she was avoiding her own undeniable feelings.

And so, Tohru's birthday party came to an end.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

YAY! The party is over, but don't get excited yet, this fic is FAR from over. There is much to do, yes, much to do.

Also, just a heads up, I'm thinking of doing a doujinshi out of this. If I ever get around to doing it, I'll email every single person who commented on this fic to give them the URL for where I'm posting it.

I have another chapter coming up and I'm going to write it like RIGHT NOW, so I won't have interviews now. Got to get to work while those creative juices are still flowing! See you in chapter six (which is going to be VERY, VERY fluffy, as a warning to you all)!


	6. Their Feelings and Their Promises

**Disclaimer:** I. DON'T. OWN. FRUITS. BASKET. PERIOD.

**A/N:** I'm at it again, folks. Although my mom will come down any second now to tell me to get off the computer and come eat dinner…

Anyway, Chapter 6! And like I had warned before, IT'S REALLY FLUFFY!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tohru was sitting outside of Shigure's house. The cool breeze of the spring evening blew through her hair. So much had happened today. It was probably the best and worst birthday she had ever had all at once.

She sighed and looked down. This curse really hurt. It hurt her so much, and she could only imagine how the fourteen people most involved feel.

After a few minutes she became aware that there was someone sitting next to her. "Oh! Kyo-kun!"

"Hey. Look, there was something I've wanted to say for a long time." He blushed. "I've been thinking of telling you now, but then I thought again." He looked so deeply into Tohru's eyes that her heart almost stopped beating.

"H-Here…" He broke his thought and took something out of his pocket. "Close your eyes."

Tohru obeyed and felt Kyo's hands wrapping around her neck. Her heart thudded a mile a minute now. Something cold slipped on her neck and collarbone. "You can open them now." Kyo told her.

She opened her eyes to find a necklace with a crystal heart on it. She gasped. "Kyo-kun… It's beautiful…"

Kyo was blushing again. "Like I was saying…" He looked intensely into her eyes again. "I've been wanting to tell you something… But I've decided, I'm not ready to say it yet. I'm afraid of what you'll say." He leaned even closer to Tohru.

Time stood still. Tohru could feel Kyo's hand on her cheek, his thumb stroking it gently. Kyo could smell Tohru's scent, lingering in the air around him. Their breath mingled. The trees rustled and the wind swirled around them. They unconsciously linked hands, their fingers entwining. Their breath mingled together. For a long time they just looked into each other's eyes. Kyo closed his eyes, and Tohru did the same. For a long moment, Tohru thought Kyo was going to kiss her on the lips. But instead, he leaned past her lips. Tohru felt his breath on her ear as he softly brushed his lips on her cheek as he marked it with a kiss. "I'm not ready to tell you yet…" he whispered into her ear.

Kyo leaned back and blushed. _I've said too much…_ "I—I should go." He said suddenly, breaking the moment. He quickly stood up. Their eyes locked one more time before he went inside.

Tohru gazed at the closed door. Her face was red and she was gasping, her heart racing and her stomach feeling like it was floating away. Her knees felt week and she knew if she tried to stand she would fall. She just sat and numbly touched the spot where Kyo had left his kiss. Tears flowed freely from her eyes as she could no longer deny what she had been denying for so long. Even after all that they had been through, Tohru could have easily denied it then. But now, she knew she couldn't. Now she knew for sure.

_She loved Kyo._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kyo closed the door and leaned on it, sighing. He looked up to see Yuki standing in front of him.

"I saw everything through the window." Yuki put right out. "You coward, running from your feelings like that. You're tormenting her."

"I… I'm scared, Yuki… I'm really scared." Kyo whispered.

"Kyo, don't do this!" Yuki said as Kyo started walking away. "Don't do this!"

Kyo ignored him.

"_SHE LOVES YOU, DAMN IT!_" Yuki called after him.

Kyo heard him, but he couldn't believe it. He ran into his room and slammed the door shut, tears running down his cheeks. He _wouldn't_ believe it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tohru was curled up in her bed, hugging her picture of her mother.

She looked back and forth from the photo in her arms to the necklace she had carefully placed on her desk.

She knew she loved Kyo, but she couldn't accept it. Her mother was the only thing that was dear to her, right? Tears were falling from her eyes again.

"Mother, I promised you I would love only you! I can't break it now! I PROMISED YOU!" with one last anguished cry she broke into sobs.

That night she cried herself to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well folks, that was chapter six. I warned ya. (How ironic, I'm listening to "Warning", by Green Day) That was FLUFFY.

Funny thing, when I was writing the whole Tohru/Kyo moment paragraph, the song "Breathing" by Yellowcard came on my iPod (it was on shuffle). I wrote a whole Kyoru songfic with that song! Isn't that ironic?

And another ironic thing: Right now, Warning just ended, and this song came on. "Lost At Sea" by Eisley, the song that my friend and I had agreed just GOES with Fruits Basket. For a while, when we couldn't remember Eisley's name (we can now, trust me), we had called it "The Fruits Basket Band". Ha ha, what a funny world we live in. Oh look, Kyo's here!

Kyo: THERE. WAS. WAY. TOO. MUCH. GODDAMN. FLUFF!

Neko-chan: AWW Kyo, in my world, it's all about the fluff!

Kyo: You hopless romantic.

Neko-chan: SHHH! Nobody's supposed to know about that!

Kyo: FREAK.


	7. Yuki's Afterthoughts

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, yeah, yeah. I don't own Fruits Basket and I never will. Now shut up and let me get on with it.

**A/N:** Well, sorry I haven't updated in so long, I got grounded… Now I'm sort of having writers block, so I'm making this up as I go along. I need to have some stuff to fill in the space between now and the end, so bear with me please. Oh and Shoomy2003, just for the sake of my story, lets pretend that Kazuma is younger. I don't think he's _40_, but I do think he's in his thirties. Anyway, on to the story!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That morning, the atmosphere was so heavy, that Yuki could be crushed by it. As they ate breakfast silently, Yuki darted looks from Kyo to Tohru, who were both avoiding each other's eyes. For the first time, Yuki almost wished Shigure would be there to break the silence with his cheerfulness, but he was holed up in his study, doing god knows what (probably writing kinky novels).

After breakfast, Tohru was clearing out the table, and her eyes met with Kyo's for a moment. They both turned away, blushing furiously.

_My god, this is worse than usual…_ Sweat dripped down Yuki's forehead. "Um… Breakfast was really good today, Tohru, don't you think Kyo?" Yuki made a feeble attempt at a conversation. Tohru just continued clearing the table in her own little world, and Kyo just grunted.

"Graduation's coming up, are you excited Tohru?" Yuki tried again, a false cheerfulness entering his voice.

Kyo looked up and gave him a dark look. Tohru dropped the plate she was holding. For a second she looked like she was going to cry, until her eyes fell on the broken plate and she gasped and hurried into the kitchen with the remains.

_Oops, wrong topic…_ Yuki sighed. Only a few weeks until graduation, which meant only a few weeks until Kyo's imprisonment. Even though he hated to admit it, Yuki didn't want Kyo to be isolated. As he thought about Kyo's relationship with Tohru, he felt even worse. But really, what could _he_ do about it?

Yuki decided he couldn't take anymore of this and picked up his bag to begin walking to school. "Thank you for the breakfast Tohru!" he called as he left, even though he knew that she probably didn't even realize he was talking to her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Since he had nowhere else to go so early in the morning, Yuki dropped by the student council room to check on how much had to be done. Since graduation was coming up, their workload was immense.

He sighed heavily as he saw the amount of work on the desk and suddenly began feeling extremely tired. Well, he couldn't say he had gotten much sleep the night before. He sat down in a chair and leaned back and closed his eyes. _A little nap couldn't hurt…_

Before long, he noticed a noise in the room and realized he was not alone. He opened his eyes and jolted up in his chair.

"I—I'm so sorry I was trying my best not to make too much noise or bother you!" Machi was propped up on Yuki's lap.

"Um…" Yuki's ears turned pink as he looked own at her.

"O-OH! I'm sorry I tripped over a chair and—" Machi struggled to pull herself up, lying awkwardly on Yuki with her foot caught in a chair. Yuki helped her up, carefully so he wouldn't transform.

"H-how long have you been here?" Yuki asked nervously.

"Since before you…" Machi said, and she smirked as watched Yuki turn red with embarrassment. "So the _prince_ didn't get enough beauty sleep?" She teased.

"Actually no…" He scratched his head. "Oh!" He pulled something out of his pocket. "I saw this while I was walking to school, and I thought of you. Maybe you want to use it to make something…" He handed her a small red flower.

Machi turned red as she accepted it. "Always teasing me… Is it so bad to like red…" She mumbled frantically as she stuffed it into her bag.

She snapped her bag closed and started walking out the door. Before she reached it, she paused, turned around leaned over to Yuki to kiss him on the cheek, and dashed frantically out tripping over her own feet.

Yuki turned completely red and did a sort of weird dance back to the chair where he sat down. What was wrong with him? Hadn't other girls like her before too? _Oh wow…Oh god… Jeez, is it just me or is it really hot in here?_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, that was a short one, but I think I'm going to move the story even quicker. So prepare yourself for chapter 8! A little preview: Oh my, Akito's actually coming through with his little "threat". He's invited the juunishi (excluding Kyo, of course) to a banquet, and Tohru's not invited. Sparks will fly, people will be hurt in all ways, secrets will be revealed, feelings will be spilled, tears shed, deaths occurred, and lives changed!

Yuki: You're acting like it's going to be the last chapter…

Neko-chan: What if it is?

Yuki: So it's going to be the last chapter?

Neko-chan: Well, no… but… Oh whatever, that was basically a preview for the whole rest of the story!

Yuki: How come Machi made the moves on me?

Neko-chan: BECAUSE I'M THE FLUFF QUEEN, BOW AT MY FEET! OHOHOHOHO! (Annoying laughter)

Yuki: Whatever… lets just get this chapter over with.

Neko-chan: Fine, fine, fine, party pooper… See you all in chapter 8!


	8. The Dream That I Wished

**Disclaimer:** Yeah, yeah, yeah, I don't own Fruits Basket.

**A/N:** Okay, you know the little preview you got in the last chapter? Well, to put it bluntly, I lied! Yeah, that stuff will come in chapter 10. I just remembered two fillers that I had forgotten about. So enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_I had a dream. A dream where we walked hand in hand, like brother and sister. I dream where we went to see a movie, a dream where you took me to a carnival and bought me ice cream. I wish it would come true. I wish you were my big brother, Momiji._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Is Momiji-chan going to be here?" Momo asked her violin teacher hopefully.

"No, I'm sorry. He quit just recently. Now, have a nice week and don't forget to practice!" The teacher waved Momo out the door.

Momo sighed and walked to the park. Daddy was at work, and she told Mommy that she would walk home by herself today. She sat on a bench, put her violin case next to her, and closed her eyes. _I want my dream to come true…_

Suddenly, she sat up and decided she would take a detour on her way home. She picked up her violin case and ran down the street and slipped through the crack in the wall of the Sohma house. She carefully maneuvered around until Momiji's room came into view. Momiji was sitting in a chair with his eyes closed.

Momo assumed he was sleeping, so she crept up right near the glass sliding door. She pressed her hands on to the glass. "Hello, Onichan. Today, I went to violin lessons. My teacher says that I'm getting really good. I was hoping I could see you, but you weren't there. I wish you would be. I wish you were my real Onichan…"

Momiji slowly opened his eyes. "You came all the way here just to see me?"

"AH! MOMIJI-CHAN! YOU'RE AWAKE!" She got up quickly. "I… I'm sorry I thought you were asleep."

Momiji shook his head. "It's okay. Um… nobody else knows you're here?"

Momo shook her head.

"Um… do you… do you want to come in?" Momiji opened the slid the door open.

Momo nodded vigorously and stepped inside smiling. "WAH! You're room is so cute!" Momo picked up a stuffed bunny and hugged it.

Momiji giggled. "So are you…"

"What?" Momo looked up.

"Nothing! Um, you want to watch a movie or something?" Momiji shrugged. He was trying his hardest to get her to stay longer.

"YES!" Momo sat down on Momiji's bed, still holding the bunny.

"Well, lets see, I don't have many…" Momiji shuffled through his things "Well, here's a western cartoon. It's called _Cinderella_. Do you want to see that?" He picked up the tape and showed it to Momo.

"Sure!" Momo replied gleefully. The truth was, she didn't care what movie they watched, as long as she could stay here with him.

The two of them sat together on the bed, leaning on the wall behind it. At some point in the movie, they had moved closer to each other, and soon, Momo was leaning on Momiji's shoulder. By the time the movie ended, Momo was curled up on Momiji's bed sleeping, with her head on his lap.

Momiji sighed happily and stroked her hair. _I wish we could stay like this forever._

Momo opened her eyes and blinked. "Onichan!" She sat up. "Oh, I mean, Momiji-chan…"

"Y-You should probably be getting home now. Won't mother—your mother…" Momiji corrected himself quickly. "…Worry?"

"Yeah…" Momo stood up reluctantly. Momiji stood up too. Momo hugged Momiji quickly and picked up her violin case to head for the door. Before she left she looked back one last time. "Bye… Onichan…" With that she slipped away.

"Bye… Momo…" He whispered after her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Momo went home, Mommy yelled at her for being so late. She kept saying how worried she was and how she had almost called her father. Momo didn't care though. Her head was full of happy thoughts about Momiji.

After dinner she retired to her room and lay on her bed. After a moment's thought, she stood up and picked up her violin.

_That song… from Cinderella… Can I play it? I want to play it…_ Momo started to play her violin. At first, she failed, but she kept trying, until finally, she got the notes right.

_A dream is a wish your heart makes  
When you're fast asleep  
In dreams you lose your heartaches  
Whatever you wish for, you keep_

_Have faith in your dreams and someday  
Your rainbow will come smiling through  
No matter how your heart is grieving  
If you keep on believing  
The dream that you wish will come true_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, one filler chapter down, one more to go! And THEN you can get super-intense thing that I previewed. What's up next chapter? A little bit o' Arisa and Kureno!

Arisa: The next time I see him… I'LL PUNCH HIM, AND KISS—I MEAN KICK HIM!

(hint hint)

Momiji: Momo is soooo cute!

Neko-chan: MOMIJI-CHAAAN! You're the cute one, YOU'RE THE CUTE ONE! (Hugs him)

_POOF!_

Momiji: KYA HA HA! I transformed!

Neko-chan: AND NOW YOU'RE EVEN CUTEEERRR!

Momiji: And so ends chapter 8. SEE YOU ALL IN THE NEXT CHAPPY!


	9. Someday

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fruits Basket and I'm getting really tired of saying this and I'm sure you all are really tired of reading it.

**A/N:** Okay, in the last chapter, I realize I made a small mistake with the whole Momo hugging Momiji thing. Lets pretend that it was too quick for him to transform or not really a hug or something like that.

(SPOILER) Like when Kyo and Tohru had their little "hug" in the sheets (END SPOILER)

Anyway, here is chapter 9, the last filler chapter, I PROMISE! (Unless of course another random thing pops into my head, then I'll torment you people some more.)

Oh, there's a spoiler you should all know before you read this chapter. Now if you don't mind spoilers, you should know that Kureno was released from the curse.

Well, here you go!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_You never know what tomorrow brings…_ Kureno remembered Tohru's words as he leaned back in his chair in his office. He stood slowly and stepped outside. _Akito's sick in bed and sleeping, so I'm sure he won't mind if I go out… I think I'll take a walk._

That was his excuse, but he knew the real reason why he was going. He hoped that maybe by chance, he would run into her. That's what his heart whispered quietly. But his mind didn't agree. His mind wanted nothing to do with her. _No backing down now… _ He thought as he entered the street from the Sohma estate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She knew it was useless. Tohru had told her already, that he didn't want to see her again. She knew it was futile. What good would walking past his house do?

Even thought Arisa knew this, she kept walking. _Two more blocks…_ She thought as she turned a corner.

After a little while, she came to a street corner while she waited for the cars to pass. A blue car passed. She thought she saw a figure standing across the street. A red car passed. She _knew_ there was a man across the street. A black car passed. _That red hair…_

"KURENO!" She ran across the street. Tires screeched as another car almost crashed into her.

"CRAZY BITCH!" The guy in the car yelled at her before he continued on his way.

But she didn't hear him. "Kureno! Kureno! KURENO!" Kureno finally snapped out of his daze.

"A… Arisa?" His eyes widened as he saw the person standing in front of him. He almost hadn't recognized her with her hair down and flowing around her.

"Don't 'Arisa' me, idiot. Yes it's me! Kureno Sohma, YOU ARE SUCH A LITTLE BASTARD!" She yelled and punched his arm as hard as she could.

"Ouch…" He rubbed his arm.

"YEAH! SQUEAL IN PAIN, SON OF A BITCH!"

"If you're only going to hurt me I'm leaving. You should be on your way too. Didn't Tohru tell you? I have no intention of meeting with you like we did before." Kureno turned around and started walking away.

"Sure as hell she told me." Arisa muttered. "And plus," She raised her voice a bit. "What's the use of leaving when I just found what I was looking for?" Kureno stopped walking. _I can't turn around. I can't lose it now. Just walk away…_

"You didn't even call, you damn bastard…" Arisa's voice started to quiver. "You're so insensitive. After what you did, how could you just walk away? You… you were going to _kiss_ me… And you just walked away. And now, that's all you can do, _walk away_. You're running away… would you just stop… I am totally rambling now…" Arisa's shaking voice trailed off. "Please Kureno…" She whispered as she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him from behind.

For a moment, there was only silence, except the sounds of cars rushing by. _Why was she being so quiet? Say something… anything…_ Kureno couldn't stand it anymore. He whirled around to look at Arisa. His eyes widened at what he saw.

Arisa was looking angrily at him, shoulders shaking, tears streaming down her face. "So, are you going to stop running?"

Kureno was silent. "Akito…"

"What does that creepy bastard have anything to do with us?"

"Bitch would be more appropriate…"

"What?"

"Nothing, never mind…"

"ANSWER MY QUESTION! ARE YOU GOING TO STOP RUNNING?" Tears were streaming down faster and her breath was coming faster.

"I… don't know…" His arms encircled her waist and he pulled her close. "I don't know…" He whispered into her hair. Arisa squeezed her eyes tight and hugged him harder. Kureno pulled back and lifted Arisa's chin up. He leaned down and kissed her gently on her lips. Arisa's arms wrapped around his neck has she deepened the kiss. Finally, Kureno pulled back and looked into her eyes. "I love you, Uotani Arisa. I have no choice to run for now. Someday, when the time comes, I'll stop running and stand firmly on the ground… by your side. Until then, wait for me, please. But someday, I promise you, we will be together." With one last kiss, Kureno released Arisa and walked away.

"I love you too… I LOVE YOU TOO, YOU DAMN IDIOT!" Arisa laughed as she called after him. "SEE YA AROUND!"

Kureno turned around and gave her a warm, carefree smile before throwing his hands in the air and laughing. Arisa laughed too, and she ran all the way home laughing with tears streaming down her face.

"Crazy lovers…" muttered an old man as he walked by.

_Someday, when we can all stand on our own two feet, I'll come find you._

_Someday, we'll be together._

_And that's a promise._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, now that THAT'S out of the way, we can get to the (dun, dun, dun) SUPER INTENSE CLIMAX (dramatic music). Ha, ha, until then, see you folks later.

Arisa: AHHH… Bitch… (sob)

Neko-chan: There, there Arisa, all will be well soon. You'll all be together. You heard me, someday.

Arisa: SH-SHADDUP! I don't need you're comfort… AND I AM NOT CRYING! (More sobbing)

Neko-chan: And that ends this chapter.

Arisa: AHHHH THAT BASTARD! YOU BITCH! YOU'RE ALL BITCHES! (Goes into sobbing fit)

Neko-chan: (whispering) You all had better leave before she strangles someone… Oh wait… I should probably go too…


	10. Together Forever

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fruits Basket, blah, blah, blah.

**A/N:** Well, guess what? ANOTHER FILLER CHAPTER! (All the fans come to kill her) Um… I was just kidding… d-don't kill me! No really, I was kidding, so put away your chainsaws and listen. I've decided to reply to some reviews. So, here goes.

Tantei-San Kaoru: I know the honorifics are a bit whacked, but that's how they say it in the manga. I thought it was weird at first too, but I got used to it.

Mariko: Yeah, I update fast, because its summer vacation and I have nothing better to do except for watch Vh1 and MTV all day.

Gladdecease: Kureno was released from the curse.

Now that THAT is done with, on to the SUPER INTENSE CLIMAX! (Cue dramatic music!)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kyo and Tohru came home to see Yuki and Shigure sitting at the table with solemn expressions on their faces.

"I-Is something the matter?" Tohru asked nervously as she dropped her bag and sat down. Kyo followed suit.

Yuki just kept staring at the table with blank eyes as Shigure nodded. "Akito invited us all to a banquet. And by 'us all' I mean, the twelve members of the zodiac. I don't really know how to take this…"

"Maybe Akito-san is just trying to be a little bit nicer?" Tohru asked hopefully.

"You don't know Akito… That man… Is too cold to even think about anything nice…" Yuki looked darkly at the table, his hands curling into fists.

"Damn it, it's not like you have a choice. We can't disobey Akito. So, all of you have to go. Don't worry about Tohru… I'll take care of her…" Kyo put his arm protectively in front of Tohru on the table.

Yuki nodded slowly.

Tohru just stared silently at the slip of paper that lay on the table in front of them.

"It's coming… The curse is deteriorating… The last banquet…" Shigure whispered softly so nobody else could hear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yuki and Shigure had left for the main house and Kyo and Tohru were alone in the house. The atmosphere felt heavy, or it could have just been the humidity. Either way it was completely silent around the house. Kyo was on the roof, probably thinking. Tohru shuffled nervously around the house, dusting although she knew there was nothing to clean.

Eventually, Kyo came downstairs. "Um, I'm going out for a while, do you have anything that you want me to buy from the store?"

"If it's not too much trouble…" Tohru handed Kyo a shopping list.

"No, it's fine." Kyo left the house without another word. _I have to tell her…_ he though _I have to tell her the truth about her mother…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Rain began to splatter on the windows of the house. Tohru looked outside nervously, but she didn't see Kyo coming. _Kyo-kun hates the rain, and he didn't take an umbrella…_

Finally, Tohru decided she would go out to find him. She took an umbrella big enough for the both of them, and set out to find him. Eventually, she spotted him sitting at a bus stop with two grocery bags next to him.

"Kyo-kun! Oh, good, you didn't get wet!" Tohru went to stand next to him.

"Yeah… I thought I should wait it out."

"Y-you're not feeling sick are you? With the rain and everything?" Tohru asked nervously.

"No… actually it's not really affecting me like it used to." Kyo scratched his head.

"Oh… well, let's go home, Kyo-kun." Tohru smiled warmly and held out her hand.

Kyo took it and stood up. He felt nervous, standing so close to her. Yes, he should tell her now…

"Tohru…"

"Yeah?"

"Your mother…"

"What?" Tohru stopped walking. They were standing at the corner of the street.

"She… It was my fault that she died. I think you should know… that I knew her when I was younger."

"I… I don't understand." Tohru whispered numbly.

"When I was younger, I didn't go to school like the other children. Your mother home schooled me. She was… really kind to me. Kyoko really was a woman like no other. She even talked to me about you, and I saw you once when you were little. After a while, I started going to school, and she got a different job. We didn't see each other for a long time. That day… when it happened… it was after Akito had filled my head up with all kinds of shit… I ran away. In my haste, I ran into the middle of the street. Your mother was driving there. She stopped the car called out my name, and I was able to get out of the way just in time, but because she stopped, another car came from behind and hit her. I couldn't stand it, so I ran off to the mountains with Shishou."

They were silent for a long time. They began crossing the street and Tohru started to talk. "It wasn't _really_ your fault, was it? WAS IT?" Tears were falling down Tohru's face.

"I… I'm so sorry Tohru… I didn't mean for it to happen! It was an accident! Please… I'M SO SORRY!" Kyo cried and bowed down low to Tohru.

"K… Kyo-kun…" Tohru's eyes widened as she looked past Kyo.

"Huh?" Kyo was about to turn around, but Tohru was faster.

_I was so happy when you smiled_

"KYO-KUN!" She shoved him out of the street and he landed hard on the pavement.

_Your smile breaks through the clouds of gray._

He looked up just in time to see a car collide harshly with Tohru and send her flying onto the sidewalk not far from him. The driver kept driving and you could hear shouting as he drove away.

_Far from the sunny days that lie in sleep._

"Drunk bastard… TOHRU! TOHRU!" He stumbled to her as fast as he could.

_Waiting in patience for the spring,_

Her body was lying on the ground shaking, covered with cuts and bruises.

_When the flowers will bloom renewed again._

"Oh my god, TOHRU!"

_Knowing there's more beyond the pain of today_

"K… Kyo-kun… It's okay…" Tohru's whispers were barely audible.

_And although the scars of yesterday remain._

"It's okay… I… forgive you…" Tears were coming down her cheeks.

_You can go on living as much as your heart believes._

"I… really do…"

_You can't be born again, although you can change._

"Kyo-kun… I… love you… I wanted to stay with you… together forever…" Her eyes closed.

_Lets stay together, Always…_

"TOHRU! TOHRU!" Kyo cried out as tears spilled down his cheeks.

_Lets stay together, Always…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hey folks, don't get worried, Tohru is not dead. I repeat, TOHRU IS NOT DEAD.

Kyo: YOU. KILLED. TOHRU. RIGHT AFTER SHE CONFESSED TO ME!

Neko-chan: Cool your jets, Kyo, I told you, she's not dead, just severely battered and lying in your arms in a bloody mess.

Kyo: LIKE THAT'S A WHOLE LOT BETTER YOU SADISTIC BITCH!

Neko-chan: Tee hee. Okay people, like I said, Tohru's not dead. Read the next chapter to find out what happens next!


	11. Secrets Spilled

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fruits Basket. I am running out of creative ways to say this.

**A/N: ** Well, guess what? Right after I wrote chapter 10, I found out that Tohru's mother died because Manabe's girlfriend's father hit her car. So Kohana, Ayamesgirl, HeavenGoddess, and whoever read Chapter 10 before July 15, 2005, 12:15 pm Eastern time, go reread the part in chapter 10 where Kyo was explaining to Tohru what happened to her mother. So, are you psyched? ARE YOU READAAAAY? LETS DO THIS THANG!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Kyo dug his fingers into Tohru's wrist to check for her pulse. _She's still alive._ A car stopped next to them and a frantic woman got out.

"Oh my god! Kyo! What happened to Tohru?" Mayuko ran to Kyo's side.

"Sensei! Please, can you call an ambulance to the Sohma main house? You know the address, right?" Kyo asked her as he carefully picked up Tohru, as not to transform. _The main house isn't far from here…_

Mayuko nodded. She was about to walk over to the pay phone when Kyo called out "Oh! Sensei! Look in the phone book there and find Uotani and Hanajima's phone numbers! Call them and tell them to meet us there as well!" Mayuko nodded again and ran to the phone booth.

Kyo stood up and ran with Tohru in his arms. _I can make it… Just one more block…_ Finally, he turned the corner and pushed open the gate to the main house. He kept running until he reached the banquet hall and shoved the door so it slammed open.

All the guests jerked their heads towards the door to see Kyo clutching a battered Tohru in his arms. Yuki was the first one to stand up. "What the hell did you do, Kyo? I thought you said you were going to take care of her you bastard!" He rushed over to Tohru's side.

"Yuki. Get back here." A cold voice echoed from the table. "**Come back here and sit down!**"

Akito was standing up and glaring at him.

_No…_ Yuki wanted to say, but he struggled with his bond to his god. He couldn't disobey him… No… The _rat_ couldn't disobey him._ No… I'm not the rat. I'm Yuki. I'M YUKI._ "N… NO!" Yuki yelled, panting.

Akito looked as though she had just been slapped in the face. "Y… You can't say no to me… Why are you disobeying me, you can't disobey me…" A maniac gleam entered Akito's eyes. She sat back down, shaking.

"What happened?" At this point, Uotani and Hanajima walked in through the door. "OH MY GOD, TOHRU!" Uotani and Hanajima both ran to kneel next to Yuki.

"Y… YOU!" Akito pointed to Hatori. "I KNOW EVERYTHING! I know all your secrets!" Her finger ran around the room. "Hatori! I know about your _wife_. I know you married this, MAYUKO." Hatori fingered his wedding band. "And you two!" She pointed from Rin to Hatsuharu. "I know you two have been seeing each other again!" She slapped the table hard with her hands and stood up again. "Is there anything ELSE you want to tell me? WELL?" Akito darted glances around the room.

Momiji stood up first. "I… I've been meeting my sister."

Then Ritsu. "I've been… seeing someone… a woman…"

Then Kisa and Hiro stood holding hands. "We… we've been seeing each other… as more than friends…"

Kagura next. "I… I've been dating a boy from the school near mine…"

Ayame got up and laughed. "I don't know if we're _officially_ together but I can tell you, Akito, that I am head over heels for my assistant, Mine."

Yuki finally confessed blushing "I have… someone that I love as well… Although I don't know if we're _really_ seeing each other yet…" He smiled in spite of the situation.

Kureno stood suddenly and walked towards where Kyo, Yuki, Hanajima, and Uotani were kneeling with Tohru. Everybody watched in awe as he took Uotani's hand and pulled her up. "Arisa… I'm done running. Are you ready to stand by my side?" Uotani nodded and they turned to face Akito.

"Arisa and I have decided," Kureno stated in a loud, strong voice for everyone to here. "That we want to get married. In the fall, perhaps."

"M-MARRIED?" Uotani jerked her head to look at Kureno. "I—IS _THAT_ WHAT YOU MEANT?" She blushed.

"What? You don't want to?" Kureno asked her nervously.

"N… NO… I want to… but… ARRGH forget it! I guess I'll take this as a proposal, and my answer is… YES! GOD, YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT!" Uotani swung her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss.

Hanajima laughed while everybody else just stared with their mouths hanging open. They had never even _imagined_ something like this would happen, especially with _Kureno_.

"W… Wait a second…" Hiro pulled them out of their stupor as he remembered something everyone had temporarily forgotten. "She's hugging him… How… What about the curse?" Everybody turned to look at Hiro.

"That's simple." Shigure spoke for the first time and everybody now turned their attention to him. "Kureno was released from the curse."

"WHAT?" Was the first reaction he got from everyone. "But…. How?" Kyo asked. Everybody started at him because this was the first he had spoken as well. "How did it happen?"

Kureno sighed. "I don't know… I was very young… I don't remember."

"Oh yes… Akito, don't you have something to tell everyone as well?" Shigure smirked as he looked dangerously at Akito, whose eyes became wide with fear.

She was spared an answer because just then, doctors spilled into the room with Mayuko by their side. "Oh dear." One of the doctors said as he picked Tohru out of Kyo's lap.

"Okay, we all have to go to the hospital." Rin said finally as she stood up. Everybody else followed suit.

"NO! I. WILL. NOT. LOSE. YOU!" Akito yelled out. "I FORBID YOU TO GO!"

Everybody froze. They couldn't refuse such a direct command. It was silent until Kyo stood and stormed across the room to Akito with the most livid expression on his face. "YOU BASTARD… YOU LOWLIFE BASTARD. WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU. INCASE YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY PERSON IN THE WORLD YOU SELFISH BITCH!" Kyo slapped Akito across the face. _Hard_. "**_SHE'S DYING. DO YOU HEAR ME? SHE IS FUCKING DYING. AND ALL YOU CAN THINK ABOUT IS YOUR STUPID HOLD ON YOUR STUPID ZODIAC. JUST A REALITY CHECK, WE ARE NOT YOUR _PETS_. WE ARE HUMAN BEINGS. AND JUST SO YOU KNOW, THERE IS SOMEONE OUT THERE WHO NEEDS US MORE THAN YOU. YOU CALL YOURSELF A GOD? I SEE NOTHING GOD-LIKE ABOUT YOU. YOU ARE A BASTARD-- A FILTHY, SCHEMING BASTARD. YOU WERE _USING_ TOHRU—MANIPULATING HER FOR YOUR OWN SICK PURPOSES! DO YOU KNOW WHAT I THINK? I THINK YOU AND YOUR JUUNISHI CAN ROT IN HELL, FOR ALL I CARE. DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME?_**" When Kyo finished, a silence washed over the whole hall. Akito was looking like the life had been drained out of her.

When she finally spoke her words were barely audible. "Fine…" She choked. "FINE. You guys can go. You can leave. You can leave my side forever, for all I fucking care. **_I RELEASE YOU!_**" he last words echoed endlessly throughout the hall.

All of the cursed fell to their knees, clutching their chests. Something was coming out. Something was leaving. Something was happening.

Everybody gasped for air as a light came from nowhere and shrouded them all. They felt the spirits leaving their souls. The curse had lifted. The god had released them from their never-ending banquet. The cat could go home without the rage against the rat. When the light finally faded, they felt freer than they had ever felt before. Such a heavy burden had been lifted from them.

"No… no…" Akito whispered. "What have I done? WHAT HAVE I DONE?" She fell to her knees crying.

At first they had all forgotten what was going on in their shock. That was until a doctor came in. "Which one of you is Kyo?"

Kyo spun around. "That would be me."

"Please, come with us. The girl… in her sleep, all she does is whisper you name."

"Tohru…" Kyo ran outside with the doctor.

Everybody else snapped out of their daze and found their own means to get to the hospital.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CHA-CHA! Curse broken! What will happen next? YOU'LL SOON FIND OUT!

Oh… and I think I had a little too much Akito-bashing in this one, but whatever. It wouldn't be the same without it! Review, review, REVIEW!


	12. The Aftermath

**Disclaimer:** I don't own fruits basket.

**A/N:** Sorry no update in a while. I was obsessively reading Harry Potter 6 (ron x hermione, ginny x harry, tonks x lupin, all the way!).But here we are, Chapter 12 at last.

More replies to comments:

I see I had a lot of people worried on the whether Tohru survived or not.

A few people asked if that was really what happened to Kyoko. Well, the whole Manabe's girlfriend's father hitting her is true, but the stuff with Kyo is just my guessing and fanfic-ing.

FurubaFreak: Um, newsflash, AKITO'S A WOMAN! CHAPTER 96! (Er, I think…)

If you don't belive me, search 'akito has boobs' on google images.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The shock of the curse being lifted had been replaced by fear and anxiety of the possibility of losing Tohru. She was in the ER for a long time, as everyone waited nervously outside.

Yuki sat with the silence of ten dead men the entire time, head in his hands. Momiji, Kisa, and Hiro fidgeted and whispered, Kisa crying into Hiro's shoulder, while Ayame kept trying to comfort Yuki, or at least get him to talk. Shigure had not shown at the hospital yet, but nobody really noticed that. Hanajima was so nervous she was zapping the potted plant that was nearest to them over and over again, while Kazuma tried hard to calm her down. Kagura and Ritsu were chatting woefully, listing out all the wonderful things about Tohru, which didn't help the air of depression that surrounded them. Uotani sobbed into Kureno's shirt, while he patted her back awkwardly, whispering words of comfort into her ear. Rin and Haru were sitting a bit away from the rest, Haru solemnly quiet watching Rin as she walked around shouting about nothing in particular, tears coming down her cheeks. Kyo was the worst, pacing around, staring nervously at ER doors every few minutes. At some point, Manabe and Machi came, and Machi was finally able to get Yuki to look up and talk a bit after kneeling in front of him and whispering things, and as Ayame noticed, she was sitting closer to him than just any girl would. Hatori was one of the doctors inside, and everybody was waiting for him to come out with a report of some kind.

Finally, Hatori stepped out with an extremely tired look on his face. Immediately, everyone looked expectantly up at him. He sighed heavily and leaned on a wall, not saying anything for a few heart-stopping seconds. Finally, he looked up with an exhausted smile and breathed out "She's going to be okay…"

The waiting room was filled with sighs of relief, tears, smiles, and laughing and hugging.

Kyo was the happiest of all of them. _Tohru's going to live… Tohru's going to live!_ He let out a shaky laugh and ran up to Hatori. "When can I see her?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Akito was supporting herself on a chair, the shock piercing through her like a jolt of lightning. She had lost them. They would no longer be by her side.

"NOO!" She let out one last cry of pain, shaking from head to toe.

Shigure was watching her with an amused look on his face, until he finally walked over to her. "There's no need to hide it anymore, Akito. There's no curse to keep you back. Go ahead…" Shigure slipped his fingers into Akito's and pulled off the top part to reveal the binding that covered her chest. "Tell them that you're a woman…"

Akito grabbed the kimono up hastily and pulled away from Shigure. "I see…" Shigure smirked. "So, they've all left you…" He pulled himself close to Akito; his face barely inches from hers. "It's all right. If everyone leaves you, I'll be by you side. I'll stay with you _forever_… Akito…" Shigure leaned over to her ear. "I _love_ you…" He whispered dangerously, with no sign of love in his voice. "I'll take care of you…" His lips slid to her neck, but at that point, Akito shoved Shigure off her and said. "_You don't know the meaning of love!_" For a moment, a flash of fear crossed her eyes.

"Lets go, Shigure. I can't stand to be alone with you for a moment longer." Akito turned and began walking to the door.

"Where are we going?" Shigure asked casually as if nothing had happened.

"Where do you think?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone took turns going in to see Tohru, since Hatori had decided having too many people in at once would be overwhelming for her.

Hanajima and Uotani went first, and through the doorway you could see a lot of crying and hugging from outside.

Momiji, Kisa, and Hiro went next, and Kisa practically jumped on Tohru, she was so happy. _That woman is STILL my rival!_ Hiro crossed his arms and pretended he didn't care if she lived or not, but they all knew that he was really happy that she had.

Ayame came next with Mine who had arrived shortly after, and Hatori kicked them out after a few minutes because they were being too loud.

Kureno, Rin, and Haru came in together, Rin screaming at Tohru about how stupid she was. "Fight, Tohru, fight for you life." Haru muttered monotonously. Hatori kicked them out for harassing the patient.

Kagura and Ritsu ran in next and there was more laughing, exclaiming, and hugging. Kazuma and Kureno went to see her next, and Tohru squealed excitedly as Kureno told her about his plans with Uotani. Kazuma laughed and admitted that he was quite Kureno smiled and whispered "Thank you" as they left.

Machi, Manabe, and Yuki came in after them, Yuki still quiet. Machi and Manabe walked in first, and Yuki hesitated before entering. He walked in and sighed heavily and leaned on the doorframe. He walked slowly towards Tohru before letting out one last big sigh of relief before he swept her into his arms and whispered "Thank goodness. Tohru… you had us all so worried…" Machi watched them jealously, but smiled all the same, and Manabe gave a silent apology for what he had said all those years ago. If anyone deserved to mourn, it was her, who had been mourned by so many people, even before her death. So many people cared about her.

"Tohru… do you remember that tightly closed lid I had told you about?" Yuki asked her quietly. Tohru nodded eyes wide, before Yuki spoke again. "I think it's time we opened it."

"W… wait…" Tohru remembered something for the first time. "You… hugged me. How…?"

"The curse was broken!" Yuki laughed delightedly.

Tohru's eyes widened even more and she was full of shock. "So that means…" She looked toward the door.

"Yes…" Yuki smiled and stood up. "Come on, I think there's someone else that Tohru wants to see…" He put his arm around Machi and walked out, Manabe following them.

After a second, Kyo walked in and looked at Tohru for a while. "Thank god you're alive." He said after a moment. "I wouldn't be able to live with myself if you weren't." He paused a second and sat on the bed next to her, finding nowhere else to sit.

"Kyo-kun… the curse is broken! I… I'm so happy! You won't be imprisoned, and we can finally be…" Tohru stopped herself before saying the last word.

"Together?" Kyo asked. When Tohru nodded slowly, he smiled and swept her into his arms and kissed her long and hard. "Together forever!" Tohru said as they broke off. They sat smiling at each other for one elated second, before Tohru's smile faded as her eyes refocused on the doorway behind Kyo.

Kyo turned and glared at the figure standing at the door.

"Akito."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, there goes chapter 12. I'm telling you now, this fic will end pretty soon. Lets not worry about that now though. I think putting more character stuff in here will ruin the suspense, so lets not. See you all in chapter 13, THE UNLUCKY CHAPTER! (dun dun dun) how appropriate. (hint).


	13. Akito

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fruits Basket.

**A/N:** Wow, sorry I haven't updated in a while, I had camp. I had to like, read the last chapter again to refresh my memory on where I was! Well, anyway, I'm back in business. I've also been thinking of another fic, where everybody goes on vacation together. (Contemplates). Anyway, onto chapter 13! (Le Unlucky Chapter).

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Akito-san!" Tohru and Kyo quickly pulled away from eachother.

"What do YOU want?" Kyo glared at Akito, his eyes full of loathing.

"Y… I leave you for one minute, AND THIS IS WHAT YOU GO AND DO?" Akito fumed. "How disgusting! Yet how appropriate—Two monsters in _love_." The last word was spat out as if it was poison in her mouth.

Kyo advanced on her. "You have no power against us anymore, so don't even THINK about saying such things. YOU NO LONGER HAVE THE CURSE TO FUEL YOU."

"I—" Akito didn't finish the sentence. Her vision blurred and she swayed for a second, leaning on the wall for support. _Not now… I can't afford to get sick… now…_ "Ugh…" She fell to her knees, face in her hands.

"A-Akito san!" Tohru sat up straight. "Kyo-kun, she—he's not well!"

Hatori walked in just in time. "Akito!" He rushed to her side.

"What are you doing now? You're free, you don't have to do this." Akito said faintly.

"Yes, but I am still your doctor."

At this point everybody was watching. Hatori began to pull down Akito's kimono.

"What are you doing?" Akito pulled away.

"I need to check you. Now."

"NOT HERE!"

"AKITO! Do you want to die?" Hatori asked sharply.

Akito was silent. "I… don't know."

"Akito-san?" Tohru said softly. "You… can't die… You shouldn't give up… You _can't_ give up!" Tears were forming in her eyes now.

"F… Fine. Just go ahead and check me here. It's all over anyway." Akito took in one last sharp breath and let Hatori tug of the top of her kimono.

Several gasps shot through the juunishi as the binding on her chest was revealed. "Are you happy now?" Akito said bitterly. "I am a WOMAN. A weak, pitiful woman."

Nobody could believe their eyes. "Who… who knew about this?" Kyo's eyes darted around the room.

Kureno, Ayame, Hatori, and Shigure stepped up. "We did, because we are older than her, and we remember when she was born. We had a dream when she was conceived. I guess it was our connection to her."

There was a pause as everybody took this in, until Tohru spoke up, her voice barely audible. "I… knew. Kureno told me a while ago…"

"So THAT'S what you were telling her!" Rin gave Kureno a cold look.

"You've all found me out…" Akito's soft whisper interrupted them. "It… It's over…" With that last thought, Akito collapsed into Hatori's arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everybody was shocked and anxious. They talked quietly amongst themselves as the night was prolonged even more. It was now about two o'clock in the morning, and Kisa, Hiro, and Momiji were sleeping together in one corner.

Hatori reported that Akito wasn't doing so well.

Shigure had been in her room by her side the whole time. She awoke once, and smiled at him. It was an innocent, helpless smile, like a child's. You couldn't help but pity her.

"She's dying isn't she?" Tohru asked miserably.

Hatori didn't say anything.

They instead looked out the door and across the hall and into Akito's room. She was lying there, holding Shigure's hand. Her cheeks stained with tears, she whispered quietly.

"I was supposed to be loved… I was told that I was born to be loved… I don't understand… Why nobody loves me anymore…" She lost consciousness again after.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next chappy is going to be short, like this one.


	14. Just Be Yourself

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fruits Basket.

**A/N:** Another short chappy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eventually, most people had either left the hospital, or fallen asleep. At one point, Kyo and Hanajima were the only ones awake. There was a long silence between them, both lost in their own thoughts.

"So, what happened?" Hanajima asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?"

"Between you and Tohru. What happened?" She looked at him expectantly.

"That—" Kyo blushed furiously. "We just—"

Hanajima smiled. "I see."

"Hey… Hanajima… did you… tell her anything?" Kyo asked hesitantly.

"Now it's my turn to ask you what you mean."

"Well… I mean… Before, Tohru seemed to be… rejecting me. I don't know if she had feelings for me, but she just seemed in denial, like she didn't want to find out, even if she did. Do you know what I'm saying?" Kyo turned away from Hanajima to look out a window. The sun was rising.

"I know what you mean. I… might have said something…" She also looked towards the sunset that was in front of them.

_(Flashback)_

"_Tohru! I'm so happy you're okay!" Uotani sobbed as she hugged Tohru._

"_Yes. I am equally delighted." Hanajima gave Tohru her best smile._

"_Thank you so much!" Tohru was crying too now._

"_Tohru?"_

"_Yes?" Tohru looked towards Hanajima._

"_You know what you have to do. Your waves tell me… that you are in love, am I right?"_

_Tohru was quiet._

_Hanajima looked at her sympathetically. "You know your mother wouldn't care if you fell in love. She never asked you to love only her. She would be happier, if you had someone to care for. You are not betraying anyone by loving Kyo."_

"_Hana-chan! I don't know what to do!" Cried and put her face into her hands._

"_Tohru…" Hanajima put her arms around her. "Do what your mother always told you to. Just be yourself. Be true to your feelings and your heart."_

_They don't remember how or why, but soon, they were all hugging eachother and crying._

_(End Flashback)_

"Yes, I did tell her something." Hanajima concluded. "Something that made her stop feeling like she was betraying her mother by loving you."

Kyo was quiet as he came to realize the real reason for Tohru's hesitation. _Kyoko…_ He finally spoke in a soft voice. "What… What did you tell her?"

"I told her to just be herself."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next chapter, everything will come together.


	15. Graduation

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fruits Basket.

**A/N:** This is where it really comes together, the final straw. So feast your eyes on CHAPTER FIFTEEN!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was the day of Tohru's release and everyone was elated. Nobody was happier than Tohru, of course, because she was being released just in time for graduation.

When Tohru walked out, pretty much the same as before (save for some bandages and such) everybody laughed and cried with joy. The first thing Tohru did was run towards Kyo, who swept her into his arms and kissed her.

The people at the hospital began applauding and they pulled apart, their faces turning ten shades of red with embarrassment. They looked around at the other Sohmas there, but nobody was really surprised. They all saw it coming.

"TOHRU IS BACK! I AM SOOO HAPPY!" Momiji ran up to hug her next, followed by Kisa and a reluctant Hiro. Haru came next patting her on the head. Rin followed, yelling about how stupid she was.

Mayuko was there too this time, and she gave her some flowers and apologized that she couldn't be there the other night.

"Sensei! Your hair!"

"Oh, you noticed?" She blushed a bit. "I thought that it was the right time to cut it…" She looked sheepishly towards Hatori, who blushed and became suddenly very interested in the papers he was holding upside down.

"Hatori-san!" Tohru walked up to him next. "Forgive me… But I just can't resist!" She hugged him and laughed. "Thank you for taking care of me!" Hatori just smiled and said, "You're welcome."

Yuki was waiting for them at the car with Machi. "Tohru! It's good to have you back!" He smiled warmly, and Machi almost smiled too, but not quite.

He took her by the hand and helped her into the car. "We have much to talk about, but for now, I think it's best if _someone else_ sat next to you." He gestured to Kyo.

They both blushed, but didn't argue.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eventually, they returned home. "Where's Shigure-san?" Tohru asked, looking around the house.

Hatori answered her question. "He's still at the hospital… with Akito…"

They were quiet as they mulled this over. "Shigure-san really cares for Akito-san, doesn't he?" Tohru asked softly.

"I… really don't know." Was Hatori's reply. "Well, anyway, I have to get going, but if you need anything, just call, okay. And don't overwork yourself. I'll be expecting these two to take good care of you." He looked sharply towards Yuki and Kyo. Then with one last goodbye, he left.

"Did you hear that?" Yuki said as Tohru started heading reflexively towards the kitchen. "You're not doing any work." Yuki blocked the doorway.

"Ah, but—!"

"You heard him." Kyo smiled mischievously and picked Tohru up. "No work."

"Kyo-kun!" Tohru cried frantically as Kyo carried her upstairs, but all three of them were laughing all the same.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They day of graduation came, and it was time for them to all move on.

Tohru had finally fulfilled her wish to her mother, and was extremely happy that she would be able to stay with Kyo.

Kyo was just relieved he didn't have to be imprisoned, and he would be able to stay with Tohru.

Tohru's grandfather and her other family came to congratulated her, along with Hanajima's family.

"Kyoko and Katsuya would be so proud of you, Tohru." Her grandfather smiled at Tohru. He then turned to Kyo. "Take care of my granddaughter. I'll make sure the wedding is very elegant!"

"W-WHAT? WHO SAID WE WER GETTING MARRIED?" Kyo blushed frantically. Tohru turned red too, and smiled.

"Just promise me?" Tohru's grandfather asked one last time.

Kyo sighed. "I promise you, I will not let anything happen to Tohru." His face was serious and he put an arm protectively around Tohru.

"Thank you… Now about that wedding!"

"HEY! OLD MAN!" Kyo went after him, and Tohru just giggled. The thought of marrying Kyo didn't seem _so_ bad to her.

All of the Sohmas had managed to make an appearance, and they were all in a group talking. Kagura was flirting shamelessly with her boyfriend, who had come with her. _Someone_ was enjoying her freedom. Shigure hadn't made an appearance yet, though.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After graduating, Yuki went to find Machi. He finally saw her inside the building, looking out the window at the scene in front of her.

Suddenly, flowers obscured her view. "Y-Yuki!" She turned around and blushed.

"Found you. These are for you." He bowed and handed her the flowers in a "princely" way, teasing her.

"What? Are you trying to bribe me with flowers?" Machi took the flowers.

"Maybe. Do you think I need to?" Yuki edged a little closer to her.

"Of course not, you idiot." She grabbed him by the shirt collar and pulled him into a kiss. The flowers were cast aside and long forgotten.

"Hey, remember when I told you we should do something in the summer?" Yuki asked her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Mm Hm."

"How does a vacation to one of the Sohma cottages sound? Just the two of us?"

"Perfect." Machi said, as he led her into an empty classroom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At some point, the whole group had rejoined, and was chatting and making plans for the summer, when Hatori's cell rang.

"Hello? Yes. Really? Oh… No… I'll be right there." Everybody was looking at him after he hung up. "I'm afraid that something's happened with Akito."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Oh. My. God. Next chapter is the last one before the epilogue! I'm so sad! I've gotten attached to this fic! (Does that make me weird?) NOOO! (Sniffle). Well, I'll be updating soon!


	16. One Last Wish

**Disclaimer:** I freaking don't own Fruits Basket.

**A/N:** This is a sad chapter. A lot of you are going to hate me after this, so brace yourself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

All of the Sohmas plus Tohru rushed to the hospital. Despite their deep-set hate for Akito, they couldn't help but be concerned.

They walked into her room to see Shigure by her side, holding her hand and looking like his heart had been clawed out and ripped into pieces.

Akito became faintly aware that they were there. Her breath came in short, uneven gasps, and her words were barely audible when she spoke. "You… Why are you all here?"

"We came to see you." Kureno was the first to speak and the others shifted uncomfortably.

"Ha… That's wonderful. I bet you're all thrilled at this, aren't you. I bet you're all celebrating. It's your greatest wish isn't it, my death?" Akito gave a shaky laugh, her eyes barely open. "I knew this would happen after the curse broke… I knew I wouldn't live very long…"

"Akito." Hatori spoke this time. "No matter how much you have tormented us, no matter how much pain you've caused us, we wouldn't wish death on you. You're family, after all. Even you deserve to live." His voice looked pained when he saw this little girl who he had watched grow up into this twisted person. And there she lay, that innocent little girl again, on the brink of death.

When the others nodded silently in agreement with Hatori, Akito laughed again. "Liars. Hey Kyo. Take good care of your monster." Akito's voice didn't sound as threatening as it previously had. Kyo just nodded stiffly.

"And Yuki," Akito reached out, her hand shaking, and ran her fingers through his hair one last time and gave him a soft smile. "I'm sorry I tortured you so… It must have been hard…" Yuki looked shaken by her apology, but gave her a forced smile back and touched her hand.

"Kureno… you're not my toy anymore… you are free to go…" Kureno nodded and you could barely hear his voice when he whispered "thank you".

"Hatori…" Akito turned her gaze to the doctor. "I'm sorry… You always took care of me, and I put you through so much pain, didn't I? I… give you my blessings. I hope you and your wife have a good life." Hatori looked at her soberly, but nodded and also whispered a thank you.

"Shigure…" She gripped his hand a bit tighter. "Shigure… no matter how twisted your love is… I… I really do love you too…" Akito reached up and touched his cheek. "Akito…" Shigure reached up to her hand and kissed it. "You really are still that little girl who always came crying to me when something went wrong." Akito gave him a helpless smile.

"Honda… Honda Tohru…" Akito suddenly turned to Tohru.

"Y-yes?" Tohru kneeled by her bedside. Akito began speaking again. "I know… I know I was really… awful to you… you, who my juunishi had loved so much. I always asked myself why it wasn't me. I was supposed to be loved… Well, Honda Tohru, I leave them in your care… Please take care of my precious juunishi, even if they aren't mine anymore… just please… take good care of them…" Akito's voice trailed off.

Tohru grabbed Akito and hugged her. "No, Akito-san, don't say such things! You'll be here to take care of them, right?" She started sobbing. "You… nobody hates you Akito-san… We really do love you. Please don't…" Tohru looked at Akito's face.

She gave her one last smile. It was a smile of the innocent little girl that Akito once was. It was a helpless, sincere smile that had never been seen before on Akito's lips. "Thank you, Honda Tohru…" She whispered softly one last time before closing her eyes. Her grip on Shigure's hand slacked, but the smile stayed on her face.

"Akito-san…?" Tohru whispered after a second. She hugged her close. "Akito-san!" She choked. "AKITO-SAN!" She began sobbing. Kyo went to put his arms around her, and she turned to sob into his chest.

All of the Sohmas eyes were cast downwards, and Kisa, Momiji, Ritsu, and Kagura were crying softly too. Shigure had his face in his hands, and Hatori sighed heavily.

They were all thinking the same thing. Their god was no more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, folks, that was it. Akito's death. I'm like, crying right now. Why does my own writing always make me cry? (sob sob) I guess it's because it's something that really came from my heart, and I can picture it vividly in my mind, with background music and everything.

This time around, it was the same music that was in the background in the anime when Akito was screaming at Kana that it was all her fault, and Hatori was erasing her memory. I watched that episode four times and it still makes me cry.

Tohru: You… You killed Akito-san! (starts sobbing)

Neko-chan: I know! (sniff sob)

Tohru: You… You're such a mean author!

Neko-chan: I KNOW! (more sobbing)

(They both hug eachother and cry.)


	17. Her Sacrifice, Our Gift

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fruits Basket.

**A/N:** Well, here I am, updating again, because I have nothing to do but watch bad music videos and The Fabulous Life of Lindsay Lohan on Vh1. God, I feel like such a loser. But, that's okay. Anyway, last chapter was NOT that last chapter… this one is… well, I'll have an epilogue after this, but this is the last OFFICIAL chapter. So, enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The funeral was not too long after. All the Sohmas came, so you can imagine it was a pretty big affair.

Nobody mourned Akito more than Shigure, though. At their house, Shigure spent most of his time in his study, coming out only for meals, which he ate in silence. Kyo, Yuki, and Tohru missed his cheerful disposition, and maybe even his perverted comments. Anything was better than the sober silence that greeted them every morning.

"Shigure-san?" Tohru asked tentatively after the funeral. Shigure turned to look at her, but didn't say a word. "Are you… going to be okay?" Tohru gave him a concerned look.

Shigure just smiled sadly and looked away. "I don't know, Tohru-kun. I don't know." There was an awkward silence between them until Shigure spoke again. "I guess… I couldn't make that dream last after all. I just wanted…" His voice trailed off. "Well, she's gone now, and there's really nothing we can do about it…"

There was another long silence between them. "My mother's gone too, you know." Tohru said quietly. "But… I have to keep on living… for her sake." Silent tears began rolling down her cheeks. "Akito-san… Akito-san sacrificed her life for the juunishi, and she wouldn't want you to live an empty life. So please …" There was a pause as Tohru cried softly. "I promised her I'd take care of you… so please, if not for me, for her… Please go on living like she would have wanted you to…"

For a moment it was quiet as Tohru cried and Shigure looked up at the sky. After a moment, he smiled. "Yes, you're right Tohru-kun. You're right." Shigure walked away, leaving Tohru to watch him, tears still falling from her cheeks.

"Hey." She spun around to come face to face with Kyo. He looked at her with a concerned expression on his face. "Are you okay? Did he say something to you?" He reached out to wipe her tears. Tohru shook her head. "Then what are you crying for?" He lifted her chin up so her watery eyes looked into his.

When Tohru didn't say anything, he pulled her close and hugged her. "It feels nice… to finally be able to hold you. I never thought it would happen." He hugged her closer, and then pulled away.

"Come on Tohru, look at me." Tohru looked up. "Now, smile for me." Tohru didn't do anything but stare at him. "Tohru, come on. Just smile in that idiotic way you always would. Everything will be fine, you'll see." The corners of Tohru's mouth lifted in a small smile. _Thank you, Kyo-kun._ "Now that's my Tohru." He smiled back and kissed her forehead. "Now come on, stupid, are we just going to stand here and rot? Lets go home." He put his arm around her and led her away. Tohru cast one last look back at the grave, and then turned around with a smile and leaned on Kyo.

_Akito-san gave us a wonderful gift. One that I know we will never forget. So it's our job to make sure her sacrifice doesn't go to waste. We'll live for her. Don't worry Akito-san; I'll take care of everyone for you. They'll be just fine, I promise._

Tohru thought she heard the wind whisper something that sounded like "Thank you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And so ends my wonderful fic… (sniffles). But don't hold your breath, there's ONE LAST chapter. The epilogue. You get to see what happens to the juunishi after! YAY! Oh, it's Kyo and Tohru!

Tohru: We'd like to say something.

Kyo: She dragged me here.

Tohru: (ignores) Even though you were really mean to kill Akito-san…

Neko-chan: I think we established that last chapter.

Tohru: Well, we'd like to thank you for having us be together! Thank you!

Neko-chan: Aw, thanks Tohru.

Tohru: (nudges Kyo)

Kyo: Oh… yeah… thanks… (mumble)

Neko-chan: AWWW YAY! GROUP HUG! (grabs Tohru, Kyo, and readers into a hug) YAY!

Kyo: GET. OFF. ME. NOW!


	18. Epilogue: Live Life to the Fullest

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fruits Basket and this is the last time I'm going to say this in a fic. AHH!

**A/N:** No, the epilogue! The last chapter of this fic. I am sooo sad! I think I'm gonna cry!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Alright! It's coming!" Sohma Arisa was getting ready to throw a bouquet of flowers behind her back, her white wedding gown flowing around her. A gaggle of young women gathered around her to catch it.

"Too bad we never got to do this kind of thing." Mayuko sighed. Hatori put his arm around her. "Well, we should just be thankful we're married." (A/N: Now I'm just teasing you, Heaven Goddess)

Kureno laughed and watched his new wife acting very un-bride-like as she stood with her wedding dress all wrinkled and her hands on her hips.

"Hey Tohru, should we go for it?" Hanajima asked Tohru as she watched the girls gather. Tohru nodded. "Come on Machi!" she pulled the girl who she had a newly acquired friendship with. "But—" Machi protested. She looked to Yuki for help, but he just laughed and watched her go.

"One, two…" Arisa turned around. "THREE!" She threw the bouquet over her head. A bunch of heavily accessorized hands reached out for it, but it sailed over all of their heads and landed in the hands of two girls at the back of the group.

Tohru and Machi were both holding the bouquet in one of their hands. "Ah… We caught it!" Tohru laughed and Machi smiled, for the first time in a while. She and Tohru lifted their arms up, both still holding the bouquet, and waved to their men.

"Kyo-kun! Yuki-kun! Look!" They ran towards them. "We caught it!"

"Both of you?" Yuki smiled and they nodded.

"What's the whole bouquet-catching thing for, anyway?" Kyo asked impatiently. Both of the girls blushed and didn't say anything.

Yuki laughed and put his arm around Machi. "It means that they'll be the next to get married."

"EH?" Kyo turned red and looked at Tohru. She giggled and swung her arms around Kyo's neck, spinning him around. "We're going to be the next to be married! Isn't that wonderful?"

"M-married… That's just peachy…" Kyo said shakily, but spun Tohru around anyway.

By then Arisa had managed to come around to them and she swung her arms around Tohru and Machi. "Well guys, looks like you caught it! You two are all ready my cousins-in-law," She directed and Kyo and Yuki. "And soon, we'll be in-laws too!" She winked at Machi and Tohru. Machi glanced towards Yuki and turned five shades of red, and Tohru just giggled happily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_I guess there's something we all learned from Akito…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Now lets all gather…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kureno, I made you breakfast!" It was a year after Akito's death, and Arisa poked her head from the kitchen at the house she and Kureno lived in.

Kureno sat down at the table. "Don't _I_ usually do the cooking?" He looked at the burnt breakfast in front of him. "And for a good reason too."

Arisa leaned on the table and scowled at him. Kureno took a bite of the food. "You should be glad I love you so much." He kissed her cheek.

"Oh shut up." She laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Enjoying the company we share…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Momo-chan!" Momiji walked to his sister. She turned around. "Momiji-chan!"

"Hey Momo-chan…" Momiji took her hand. "Do you want to come to the amusement park with me?" She smiled and nodded. Momiji looked pleased. "By the way… Momo-chan, you can call me Onichan." He took her hand and they went to the amusement park… like real brother and sister.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Our tears will dissolve into thin air…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hatori! Your tie's crooked!" Mayuko stopped Hatori before he left the house. She went to fix it. "There."

Hatori placed his hands on her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "Don't overwork yourself, okay? You're expecting a baby."

"But that's not for a long time!" Protested his wife. "See, I'm not even fat yet!"

"Doctors orders." Hatori kissed her forehead and headed for work.

(A/N: Okay; now I'm just putting salt on the wound, Heaven Goddess. I wasn't originally planning for Mayuko to be pregnant. Aw, look! Aren't they cute? –Evil laughter-)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Akito gave us a gift that we could never forget; one that we were eternally thankful for._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay, boss! Closing time! Unless there's something else that needs to get done…" Mine wiped the sweat from her brow and turned to her boss.

"Yeah. There is, but it's got nothing to do with the store. Are you busy tonight?" Ayame flipped the sign of the store to "Closed".

"Nope!" They walked out of the store arm in arm.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_As we drink up this wonderful life._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, Ritsu?" Asked a Mit-chan sitting next to Ritsu. Ritsu looked at the person leaning on his shoulder. "Yes?" He asked.

"You're my reason for living…" She closed her eyes and held his hand.

Ritsu blushed. "Hey, Mitsuru?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you like Takoyaki?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, Rin?" Haru asked Rin as she sat in his arms near the small pond in the Sohma estate.

"What?"

"You want to go horseback riding?" He hugged her tighter.

"What brought this on? Why?" Rin gave him a strange look.

"I've decided I really like horses. I don't know why I hadn't thought of it before. A mystery."

Rin just laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Akito taught us that tomorrow; we might not be alive to tell the ones we love how much we care for them…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hiro-kun!" Kisa bounced over to Hiro. They were now freshmen at Kaibara High School.

"What's up?"

"You know that there's going to be a play for the culture festival, just like Onechan's?" She stopped to stand next to him.

"Yeah?"

"Well, I'm going to go for the role as the princess! And you know what?" She paused. "I think you should be my prince!" She beamed at him.

He looked at her, taken by surprise. "You… you really think I can be your prince?"

"That's silly, Hiro-kun!" She smiled sweetly at him. "You've always been my prince!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Taking in all the sweet love and life…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hanajima was at the dojo again, watching Kazuma practice. She had taken to wearing blue more often now, and she didn't wear black that much.

"Hey, Kazuma-kun!" She called and he walked to sit next to her.

"Yeah?" He wiped the sweat from his face with a towel.

"I've been thinking. Maybe you'd like to teach me a little bit of martial arts?" She leaned on him.

"Why not?" He slipped his hand into hers, which were now clean, with no black nail polish adorning them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Kagura?" Kagura's boyfriend reached over the table at the restaurant to hold her hand. "Do you love me?"

"Huh?" Kagura looked up at him with wide eyes. "Yeah…"

"I mean, do you _really_ love me, with nothing else in the equation? Do you love me with your whole heart?" He looked deep into her eyes.

Kagura was silent as she closed her eyes and dug deep into her heart. She opened her eyes a moment later, a smile playing on her lips. She squeezed his hand. "Yes. Yes, I love you… I _really_ love you!" There were tears at the corners of her eyes.

"Good. I really love you too."

_Thank you, and goodbye, Kyo-kun…_ Kagura thought as she leaned over the table to kiss the man.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Akito taught us to live life to the fullest, and take chances for the people you love. No matter what…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A tomboy woman sat at a table across from Shigure. She was wearing men's clothing and leaning back in her chair. "Okay," She said. "If we're going to write a novel together, we have to go through some rules. First of all—" She looked up to see the author smiling at her. She scowled. "What?"

"It's just that…" Shigure laughed. "You remind me a lot of someone I used to know." His laugh faded into a sad smile. "You know, I could learn to really like you, Akio."

The woman blushed slightly, but the scowl stayed on her face. "Like I was saying…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Drinking up all this good love and life…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay Nii-san. See you then." Yuki snapped his cell closed and looked back up at Machi. "Sorry about that, my brother called. So, did you like the Mogeta movie?"

"Yeah, but it was kind of awkward, surrounded by all these little children." She laughed softly.

"You know…" Yuki rested his arms on her shoulders. "You smile and laugh more and more these days. I like it…"

"That's because I love you more and more these days." She leaned up and kissed him.

"No more black…" Yuki broke off from the kiss.

"What?"

Yuki closed his eyes and smiled. "It's not black anymore. My life, it's not black. I don't have to be alone… There's no more black…" Yuki laughed and picked up Machi, twirling her around. "Thank you, Machi." _And Tohru too…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tohru clipped the last of the laundry to the line and stretched. Today has been tiring. She looked up to see Kyo on the roof. She smiled and climbed up after him.

"Kyo-kun!" Kyo jumped a little at the sound of her voice, but scooted over so she could curl up next to him.

They both looked out into the fading light in the distance. The blue sky gave away to orange and crimson streaks, the last of the golden rays of sunlight disappearing behind the buildings in the distant city.

"The sunset really is beautiful, isn't it?" Tohru wrapped her arms around Kyo's one arm and hugged it. Kyo leaned his head to the side to rest on top of hers.

_Akito…You really did love the juunishi in the end, didn't you? You gave your life for them. Thank you._

"Yeah…" He replied. "It would be nice to just sit here in this moment forever…"

_We'll all live our life to the fullest for you…_

"Yes… That would be… wonderful." The couple watched to last rays of light give away to the sparkle of stars and the glow of the moon.

_No matter what…_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Taking in all the sweet love and life._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That was it, folks. That was the end. NOOOO! (sobs uncontrollably). I had gotten so attached to this fic! It's my baby! I can't believe its over! This must be how parents feel when their kids go to college! AHHH! (more sobbing)

Okay, so now I'm being a bit melodramatic. Well, thank you to all of you who reviewed! I 'm going to miss you guys! (hugs you) Please read my next fics! Okay, now, everyone… GROUP HUG! (grabs all characters from story and all readers into one gigantic hug).

Thank you everyone! Goodbye for now, but you have not seen the last of me! (Scene fades out with my evil laughter in the background).


End file.
